Muggle Mondays
by Ariande
Summary: Add three GriffyndorSlytherian couples, a few drinks and a strange bet and you get amusing Muggle adventures. Set post war, post Hogwarts . Fluff. SLASH. HPDM RMSS PPHG.
1. Chapter 1

Muggle Mondays Story One- The Bet

I don't own the characters or places. Don't want to. Just want to have fun with them. They belong to J.K.R. and she can keep the full responsibility for them.

It started like a fairly normal night. No one knew how it ended the way it did. In two people's minds it was perfect.

Six people, three couples. Dinner, casual conversation, and an argument broke out. What can you expect from three Gryffindors and three Slytherians? It really got bad when Muggle entertainment was insulted. It ended in a bet. Muggle game, Gryffindors vs. Slytherian. If the Slytherians won, the Gryffindors had to dress in Slytherian colors with "Slytherians Do It Best" printed on the back of the robes, with a collar and leash (this contribution was made by Severus Snape with an especially evil grin at his lover) for a day spent in Diagon Alley. If the Gryffindors won, they got to pick a muggle event to drag their partners to.

So now Harry was frantically talking to Hermione about a Muggle game they would be able to beat their partners in. He could only just imaging the fits Ron would heard if Draco was leading him around Diagon Alley like that. And the twins would never let him live it down. They would bribe Collin Creevy to make extra photos and blow them up for a front window display.

Remus was listening to their conversation with interest. This involved him too, and he wanted to win. How dare Severus make that suggestion! He glared over at his lover with annoyance. Severus only smirked back and raised an eyebrow.

Harry knew it was rather a break from tradition. The number of couples that formed from Slytherian/Gryffindor pairs was rather a shock. But when fighting insane Dark Lords, one didn't stop to ask the person pressed against your back firing off curses what House they belonged to. You just fought and put your trust in the person behind you. Only after the fight did they realize just who's back was protecting who.

Draco and Harry pairing didn't surprise most people. Even Ron just sighed and said "Well, I guess it makes sense. If you two aren't fighting, doesn't leave much else for you to do."

Hermione and Pansy was a bit of a shock however. Everyone thought for sure Pansy was going to marry some pureblood wizard have an heir and sleep with every other wizard for the remainder of her life. Who would have guessed she didn't like guys?

Remus and Severus, now that one was a shock. The two fought. Always. Constantly. Usually over James Potter, Harry Potter, Sirius Black or some other incident from the past dragged into today. After Sirius' death, Remus had gotten much more violent in his arguments with Severus.

Then one day the six were at Harry's house, Severus having stopped by to talk to Draco, when he and Remus started fighting again. Remus shoved Severus hard. He responded by swinging at Remus, knocking him down. The werewolf didn't stay down long. Harry and Draco had wands pointed at the two men, but weren't sure what to do without hurting them. Another punch, this time from Remus, ducked, Snape grabbed Remus around the chest, tackling him to the ground. Suddenly the two were kissing and tearing at each others clothes. Harry and Draco dropped their wands, yelling and covering their eyes. Draco was in therapy for a month. 

So, now the happy couples were sitting across the room from each other, glaring. Hermione and Harry were discussing Muggle board games. Harry regretted getting into this bet. What did he know of board games? Any time the Dursley's played, he was banished to his cupboard.

"What about Trivia Pursuit?" suggested Hermione. Harry's eyes lit up.

"I don't know how much help I will be, but I know you would do great! You are like a sponge with knowledge!" He was starting to get excited now.

"Um," Remus decided to have some input. "I don't know. Severus is pretty damn intelligent. He has a fountain of Trivia information swimming in that mind of his."

Harry and Hermione grinned at him. "Yeah, but all wizard knowledge. Not Muggle."

Remus laughed. "And they say Slytherians are sneaky."

The three stood up and went to their partners. "Okay, we've decided. Give Hermione and I half an hour and we'll be back with the game of choice." Harry bent and gave Draco a kiss.

The two changed into jeans and t-shirts and Apparated to a safe point before rushing into Muggle London to buy the game. Arriving back home, just a few minutes after the designated half hour, they went into the kitchen to find everyone with tea (except Remus who had a cup of hot chocolate) and set up the newly purchased board game.

Three hours later the Gryffindors claimed victory. After having to put the board game back together three times following Slytherian temper tantrums-Most notable was when Snape, his black eyes flashing, dumped the game on the floor saying that "Everyone" knew the plant that lead to a headache cure was (something that Harry totally missed being too busy NOT laughing). Hermione argued back that it was just an ingredient in the Headache Potion, not the primary ingredient in aspirin, which was the Muggle treatment for headaches and therefore his answer was WRONG. The two were standing toe to toe yelling at each other. Finally Snape stormed back over to the table. He didn't concede graciously. Perhaps it didn't help that Harry and Remus were practically on the floor with laughter.

The three Slytherians were looking on in shock when Hermione placed the last pie piece into their pie and claimed victory. Almost as if they had practiced it, all three stood, their chairs falling back.

"No Way! We are not going out as…Muggles!" As the three started away they were halted by Remus' quiet "Um, Wizard's Oath, remember?"

Harry and Hermione started to laugh as they saw all three freeze and turn to glare.

"Fine," Severus snapped. "Monday. What time?"

Harry looked at Hermione. They hadn't discussed what to do, but he knew what he wanted to do. Had wanted to do ever since he was eleven. "Meet here in the kitchen at 9 am. We will provide the clothing."

Three pairs of eyes flashed to him. He almost winced under the combine outrage.

"Clothing? We are going to be in Muggle attire?" said Draco with a deceptively soft tone.

Harry bit his lip as he answered "Of course. We can't go to Muggle areas in our robes."

He was surprised they hadn't thought of it before making the best. Harry stood slowly and approached his lover.

Slowly he leaned in and whispered softly in his ear, "Besides, I can't wait to see you in a pair of tight fitting jeans, showing off that arse to everyone and knowing only I get to touch." He punctuated his comment with a nip on Draco's ear in a move he knew was underhanded but effective.

Draco's eyes flamed with a different type of fire. He grabbed Harry's hand and headed to the bedroom they shared. He threw one last comment out "Fine. But you will pay, tonight and every night until this is over."

Harry blushed as he knew what type of payment his lover had in mind. Somehow he knew he wouldn't mind the payment. Or the means of collecting.

The next morning, Harry left his blond lover sleeping and went downstairs. He was pleased to see only Hermione down there when he cautiously slide into a chair. A cup of coffee was poured and presented to him as she sat, just as carefully beside him.

They exchanged grins. Who would have guessed just how… inventive Slytherians could be in bed? Especially when they were annoyed and filled with lust at the same time.

Remus slipped into the kitchen moments later. He did not look nearly as pleased as the two younger ones did. Severus had stormed off and went to his own home to sulk. He growled at the obviously happy looks on the other two.

"So what is the plan for Monday?" asked Hermione. She decided to ignore Remus' bad mood and move on.

"I want to go to the zoo," Harry replied. "I have a . . .friend I want to check on." He was thinking of the snake he had freed years ago. He suspected the snake couldn't have gotten far before being recaptured and he found he wanted to see how the brief bout of freedom had gone.

Hermione smiled at him. Harry leaned over and patted Remus on the arm. "Don't worry, he is probably just taking it out on some poor innocent student. He'll be back tonight."

Remus nodded. He knew Harry was right. He allowed himself to look at the two children…no adults now and was pleased they were happy. Especially Harry, who had so little happiness for so long. Now he glowed with happiness.

"So what is a zoo?" he asked, suddenly more cheerful. Especially when he thought of Severus dressed in jeans. 


	2. The Zoo

Muggle Mondays Story 2 - The Zoo

A set of short tales. Each can stand alone but best read in sequence.

I don't own them. Just having fun with them. They are completely and totally JKR's.

Severus Snape fumbled. He never fumbled. But how the heck did one work these zippers when one's…package was squished tight against those vicious metal pieces. And what in the hell was he thinking making that childish bet. It was all the little brat Potter's fault. He let out a frustrated growl. Finally he got his zipper up and looked in the mirror. He had to admit, the clothes looked pretty good.

Remus agreed. He watched as his lover worked the zipper and didn't make a sound. Even when laughter threatened. Slowly he walked towards the potions master without a sound. He couldn't resist reaching out to run an hand over the ass that the jeans covered so snugly.

In the next room Draco was also discovering the delights of the tight fitting Muggle clothing. Wizard robes allowed for a lot of freedom, but these jeans, they showed everything. Draco reckoned these clothes were made to show off a body such as his.

Harry sat back and smirked. Draco had been preening in front of the mirror for almost an hour, turning every which way trying to get a better look at his own body. Harry didn't even try to be as polite as Remus. He collapsed on the bed with laughter. He too loved the way the jeans clung to Draco, outlining the lines of his legs and ass. But the look on Draco's face was far to distracting.

Apparently, the mirror was finding the situation too much as well. "Yes dear," Draco's reflection commented. "You look absolutely divine. Now get the hell away. I am quite tire."

Harry, who had just composed himself, fell back again in laughter. Draco gave him a look of disgust. Harry stood and approached his boyfriend. He grabbed his hand and pulled him to the door.

"Come on stud, almost nine. We have to meet the others." Draco sighed but followed.

He did not get far, two steps down the stairs before he froze. As he was still holding Harry's hand at the time, Harry was rather abruptly pulled backwards.

"What?" Harry's look of exasperation turned to concern when he saw the wide-eyed look on Draco's face.

"Harry! They…er…RUB!" the bond's voice was filled with scandalous shock. Harry collapsed on the step with laughter. "I'm so glad you find this amusing."

Harry could tell Draco was close to storming off. Quickly he stood and pulled Draco into his arms for a deep kiss. He pulled away to whisper "But just think how ready you'll be tonight after all the . . .stimulation"

That did the trick. Draco was moving down the stairs rapidly, pulling the smaller man with him. They got to the kitchen to see Hermione and Pansy waiting. Harry had to admit, Pansy looked really good in the outfit Hermione had gotten for her.

"Where is Remus and Severus?" asked Pansy. She was looking behind Draco and Harry as if expecting to see them standing there.

"Don't know," shrugged Draco. "Probably Sev has flooed back to the school and refuses to be seen in public with these…pants."

Only Draco could get away with calling the potions master Sev. Harry snickered at the image. He knew he had never seen Severus or Remus for that matter, in anything other than wizards robes. He and Hermione had gotten them both some sneakers, and plain t-shirts, black for Snape both t-shirt and jeans, and for Remus they got a Gryffindor red t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Quite nearly correct Mr. Malfoy," came the dry comment. Harry turned quickly to see the two people in question standing in the doorway. His jaw dropped. He saw the others react in a similar manner.

'Holy SHIT!' Harry thought. He hoped he wasn't drooling. 'Who would have thought those robes were hiding THOSE bodies!'

"Kindly close your mouths before something flies into them," snapped Snape. "Let's get this day over with. The sooner we go the sooner it will be done with."

Harry closed his mouth with a snap. He looked at Draco to see him staring at Harry with a slight smirk. He moved closer to him and whispered into Harry's ear "Never knew Sev could look so damn sexy. Gotta get him into these clothes more often!"

Harry tried to glare at his boyfriend, fighting jealousy but couldn't deny Draco's comment.

Hermione broke the silence that had fallen, "Okay, everyone Apparate to The Leaky Cauldron." With a pop, the group appeared at the bar and Harry and Hermione led them all to the Muggle exit.

Within minutes they were getting on a bus and headed to the zoo. Harry was nearly bouncing in his seat with excitement.

"Kindly sit STILL Mr. Potter," Snape's voice cut through the excited thoughts racing in Harry's mind.

"Sorry sir," was Harry's automatic apology.

"Don't apologize Harry," said Remus quietly. He was giving his partner a silent, reproaching look. Snape sighed and rolled his eyes.

"What is it about this place that has you so excited Harry," asked Draco. He really was curious. Harry almost never acted like this.

Harry chewed on his lip while he thought. He never told Draco, well, any of them except Hermione, anything about growing up with the Dursleys. Draco would have gone after the whole family with an Unforgivable.

Finally, he told them about the last time he had been to the zoo. He was only looking at Hermione when he told the story. He didn't want to see the look on the others faces, but soon he was caught up in the tale, telling about how he got two treats that day because of Dudley's sulking, how he was able to get rid of Piers and Dudley and enjoy watching the animals. He faltered when he reached the story of the snake but finally got through the whole tale.

Finally he finished his story, and looked at the others. There were varying degrees of expressions. Remus' face was the one that caught him the most. It was one of shock and horror but also deep guilt. He knew what Remus was thinking. He grabbed his surrogate father's hand.

"Don't. You couldn't know. Besides, I needed to stay there. You know that. Don't worry, I didn't tell you the story to upset you," Harry felt bad that he had upset Remus. He saw Severus wrap an arm around Remus and pull him close. Harry didn't let go of the hand he held. He just leaned closer to the two men.

"Lily and James would not blame you love," He could hear the other man say.

"He's right Remus," Harry reassured his friend. Harry felt Draco's arm on him, pulling him away from Remus.

"Let Sev take care of him. You come and take care of me," Draco pulled Harry into his arms. Harry looked up at Draco to see that his boyfriend was also upset.

"You never talk about them. Now I guess I understand why. If that was the best day you ever had with them…" Draco's voice was tight with anger. Harry sighed. He knew it was going to be a mistake to tell them about it.

"Can everyone please stop, don't spoil this for me. I love the zoo. It was a great day. I want to go back and be able to do everything that I did, plus some," he pleaded softly.

That seemed to do the trick. Draco kissed him. "Of course love." Draco's tone was light but above Harry's head he and Severus exchanged a look. Hermione had leaned back to pat Harry's knee.

"Where do you want to go first when we get there?" she asked him. She already knew the answer, but wanted to try and change the mood.

Harry perked up and looked at his best friend. "The snake. I want to see if he actually got away. Pretty sure he didn't. But even still, I want to remember Piers and Dudley on their arses in the middle of the pen." Harry snickered with the memory. The others laughed with him and with the laugh, the dark mood passed.

By the time the bus reached the zoo (stopping much more gracefully than the Knight Bus) Harry was bouncing in his seat again. Even Snape didn't have the heartlessness to yell at him. Draco simply smiled indulgently.

Harry grabbed Draco's hand and pulled the group towards the entrance. His exuberance was contagious and the group was starting to get into the spirit of the adventure. Remus was still slightly upset but he hid it quickly every time Harry looked his way. Hermione paid for the entrance fee and the group entered the zoo.

They went to the large map in the front of the park. A lively discussion broke out when they tried to decide where to go after the snake display. Harry and Hermione were reduced to a fit of giggles before the argument ended.

"Lions!" argued Remus, ever the Gryffindor.

"Tigers!" countered Draco. He had seen pictures and wanted to see a white one.

"Bears!" was Pansy's desired destination. She was imagining cute cuddly teddy bears.

"OH MY!" exclaimed Harry and Hermione before clinging to each other in laughter. The others looked at them like they had lost their minds.

After they caught their breath, Hermione proceeded to try and explain The Wizard of Oz to the group while Harry led the way to the snakes. There was a petting display going on when they got there. Harry let out what could almost be a squeal, causing several people to look over at them. He tugged Draco's hand and ran the two of them up to the display. There, in the center of the group of snakes was a large Brazilian python. The one he had set free years earlier.

It hissed a greeting to Harry, obviously remembering him.

"I see you didn't get to Brazil. I'm sorry," Harry said.

"Don't be. I got away for a while but it was cold. And food was hard to find. They give me all sorts of food, barely have to hunt for it. So I came back," the snake was rather chatty.

"I thought you wanted to go to Brazil?" Harry was a bit confused.

"I was. But that was too hard. I couldn't really even get out of the zoo. Everyone was looking for me," the snake was explaining patiently. He slithered towards Harry. "I have been hoping you would come back here. I never get to talk to anyone."

Harry smiled at the snake. "It isn't a common ability. I only know one other person that was able to do it and he, er…died a year ago."

The two continued to talk for a bit and Harry reached into the petting pen. The snake slid up Harry's arm as he reached down to pet him. Harry smiled and looked up at his friends. He paused at the looks on their faces. Hermione and Remus were both looking at him in amused amazement. The three Slytherians however had a much different look. Pansy and Severus were filled with envy and something Harry couldn't identify. Draco looked…well, like he wanted to drag Harry off to the nearest wall and take him right there. Harry drew in a shaky breath and started to pull his arm away when he heard a voice.

"I am amazed young man. I don't believe I have ever seen Bran respond to anyone like that," Harry looked at the speaker. It was a man dressed in a zoo uniform, looked like an animal handler.

"Um…Bran?" he was a bit uncertain what was going on. Everyone was looking at him strange.

"The snake, that's his name," Harry smiled to himself at that. The snake had already introduced himself as Siash. "You have a real talent with snakes it would appear."

He wasn't sure how to respond to that comment. As he was trying to figure out what to say, Hermione chimed in. "Yeah, Harry gets along with most snakes. It is almost like they can talk. Really strange. Always been like that."

She grinned at Harry. He felt himself turning red. Especially since Draco still looked like he was going to drag him off at any second.

"Hmm," the trainer was giving Harry another look. "Would you mind…I normally wouldn't ask, but I do have another snake that is giving us some trouble. It isn't a poisonous snake, just a constrictor, but we can't seem to get her to eat. The vet has been in and can't find a problem. Since you have a natural talent for these animals, can you find something?" Harry looked at the man in shock.

"M..me? Um, I guess." He was very confused. Severus and Pansy were still looking at him strange and Remus just seemed greatly amused. Harry convinced Siash to go back to his cage and followed the other man to a small building. His friends were trailing behind him.

In the back of the building was a rather large cage with a large white snake. The snake looked miserable. It was huddled in a corner and barely looked up when the group came in.

"What's wrong?" Harry hissed at her. The snake looked straight at him in surprise.

"My name is Harry," he introduced himself. "You look very unhappy. Why is that?"

"You don't smell like a snake." the creature commented.

Harry nodded. "May I approach you? We can talk, but the people need to think that I am examining you." Slowly the snake's head nodded to Harry. He gave a sigh of relief. Slowly he entered the large pen and moved towards the snake. The handler made a move to stop him but was stopped by Hermione who just laid a hand on him and shook her head.

Harry heard her whisper "Just watch."

The snake started hissing at Harry, speaking rapidly. She was listing off several complaints, including the food. She did not want rats, mice or rabbits (too much fur). She wanted a chicken, or a pigeon, something with feathers. Fur just didn't digest well for her. She was too cold. She wanted a bigger rock. Something in the sun. The sand was too coarse. Her list of complaints seemed endless.

Finally Harry rolled his eyes and informed her that he might be able to get some of the things, but wasn't sure about all of them. He reached down and slowly stroked her. She did seem to relax a bit at the warmth of his touch and finally moved to wrap herself partially around his leg. He smiled and told her he had to go and see about the changes.

When he left the pen he was very uneasy at the looks he was getting. The trainer seemed impressed. When Harry told him to bring some type of poultry in to feed the snake he gave Harry a startled look.  
"We always feed them rabbits. They can't harm the snakes, chickens can peck them and injure them." Harry just smiled. He told him if they gave the snake a chicken for food, she should show improvement. Finally the trainer left them there to get a hen for the snake. When he threw the bird into the pen, the snake hissed a quick thank you before diving towards her new meal.

"That's amazing!" the man exclaimed. "She hasn't eaten since we brought her here. What else is wrong with her?" he queried Harry.

Harry pondered how much he could tell the man without making him suspicious. "She needs more direct sunlight and some larger rocks. Those are too small for her to fit comfortably on." He decided to leave it at just those couple of things and hope that it would be enough.

The trainer was giving him a rather strange look. Harry was more interested in the unbridled lust in Draco's eyes. The zoo worker was saying something about a job if Harry was interested, once a month or so just to work with the snakes.

Harry was just about to turn him down, but paused to look at Draco, for whom the entire conversation did not even seem to be registering. Harry felt a slow grin spread across his face as he realized that this could make for some really interesting torture for Draco. With a smirk worthy of any Malfoy, Harry turned to the employee and smiled.

"That would be great, but not full time. Just a couple times a month," he smiled at the relieved expression on the other guy's face.

"No problem. Someone with your skills would be a great help around here. My name is Mike by the way," Harry shook the other man's hand and smiled. He wondered when Draco would realize that Harry had a job. Okay, only once in a while, but still, a job.

"If you will follow me, I can get you the paperwork. Just fill it out and bring it with you when you come back. Two weeks?" Harry barely heard what the zookeeper was saying, he hoped Hermione caught all of it. He was too lost in the lust filled eyes of his boyfriend.

They trailed along behind the zookeeper, Harry wasn't really paying attention to where they were going. The guy went into a building and came out with some papers. Harry took them from him and Hermione promptly took them from Harry, putting them in a bag.

They said good bye to Mike and Draco grabbed Harry's hand. He pulled Harry into a small corner of the area that was shaded and relatively secluded. He pushed Harry roughly up against a tree and devoured Harry's lips. Harry moaned into his mouth. The world was quickly disappearing as his hand slide up and around Draco's shoulders. His fingers wrapped into the long blond locks.

He felt Draco's hand slide down his chest then finally back up. Harry moaned into Draco's mouth at the feel of his hand against his chest. The hand made its way to Harry's extremely sensitive nipples, passing back and fourth between them. He thrust up against Draco's thigh that had worked itself between Harry's legs.

It was the sound of muffled laughter and coughing the finally broke apart the pair. Harry's face turned scarlet and he buried his face in Draco's neck.

"Don't you guys have anything better to do than watch us for pointers?" Draco growled.

"Who says we are looking for pointers? Perhaps I'm looking to see if Potter is better at this than he ever was at Potions," was the silky voice of Snape.

Harry gave an embarrassed squeak into Draco's neck as the others started laughing. Draco took a deep breath and tried to pull back, only to be anchored in place by Harry's embarrassment. 

"Don't you dare move you prat!" he muttered against Draco's neck. "Not until this goes away." He moved slightly against Draco reminding him of the erection that the actions from moments ago had caused.

Draco snickered and whispered into Harry's ear "Umbridge and Trelawny getting it on in Hagrid's hut."

"Oh EWWW. You are a sick bastard Draco Malfoy," Harry practically shrieked his disgust as he pushed Draco away his erection very effectively taken care of.

Everyone was now looking at the two of them with interest. So Harry shared the statement with the group. He snickered at the equally revolted looks they shared and the glares that all of them gave to Draco.

He and Hermione decided they wanted to visit the lions as well, effectively overruling the others by numbers alone. The small group made their way to the lions pen, the Gryffindors happily ignoring the mutterings of the others.   
The trek over to the lions was made very slowly. Mostly because Harry was bouncing around trying to see everything as they went along. And Hermione was busy trying to explain in hushed whispers that NO they would not be able to see a unicorn, chimera, or any other magical creature.

Draco was grousing about not being able to see a chimera. He had been surprised Hagrid hadn't tried to bring one to class. Brought every other dangerous beast for them to study and the one animal Draco wanted to see…no the hairy brute didn't bring it in.

Suddenly Harry darted back to Draco and grabbed his hand. He pulled them over to a stand where he bought a round of lemon ices for the whole group. After just a seconds hesitation, the wizards tasted the ice and deemed it acceptable. Except Snape who held it in his hand and looked at it like Hagrid had just handed him a flesh eating slug. No…on second thought, at least a flesh eating slug could be used in a potion.

At Harry's excited look and Remus' glare, Severus finally and reluctantly took a small taste of the treat. Actually, if he was honest, it wasn't horrible. He had gone for a second taste when Harry gave him a blindingly, nauseatingly, happy smile and he glared at the insufferable boy who had the temerity to giggle and turn back to Draco.

He was trying to figure out if he wanted to just settle for yelling at the boy or make a scene and dump the lemon…thing over his head when he saw the smile on his lover's face. With a sigh decided to do nothing. When did he let himself become so easy-going? Somehow he knew it was all Potter's fault.

Harry was bubbling with excitement. He was back at the zoo. Okay, so he wished the twins and Ron and Lavender were here too. Okay, so maybe not Lavender. She may be Ron's wife but to Harry she was still the empty headed little twit that thought Trelawny was for real.

Even Snape was having…okay so not having fun but at least not glaring too hard. He licked his fingers clean from the treat, looking at Draco as he did it. He loved watching those gray eyes turn smoky with lust. Especially when he knew that his partner couldn't do anything about it. Of course, it usually meant that he was going to pay later. But perhaps that was why he made sure to do as much as possible. He was just cautious of pushing him too far in public.

Just as Draco made a low growling noise, Harry jumped up and tossed his trash away. "Let's go! Lots more animals to see!"

"Harry! Damnit! I thought you wanted to go to the lions," Draco couldn't believe he was actually suggesting that! But the way Harry had been darting around all afternoon, he thought he was going to get dizzy just trying to follow him.

"I do, but lets go over there first!" Harry spun around to talk to the group behind him as he pointed to a penguin show.

Everyone stood gaping at The-Boy-Who-Never-Grew-Up as he skipped over to the penguins. Hermione was the first to start laughing. Draco spun on her to yell at her but instead just stood there with his mouth open. Remus and Pansy then joined in the laughter. Snape smirked at him.

"He's your boyfriend," Severus said. "You go tell him to grow up. I'm not about to."

It took Draco a moment to process the insult to get at the underlying affection. He started laughing. "Oh my! The day that YOU don't want to upset Harry! I must write this on the calendar." He sputtered with laughter.

Just then Harry came back to the group. "What's so funny?" he asked as he stopped with a bounce. That set everyone off in laughter again. Except Severus who masked a smile with rolled eyes.

"Nothing of any intellect. Now lead the way so we can get this torture over with," Snape sneered.

The group proceeded to make their way around the park again, but kept stopping so Harry could get an ice cream or some other nonsense. Snape half wondered if he was going to have to watch the brat chase pigeons from the sidewalk. Hermione and Draco agreed, Harry looked absolutely adorable in his child-like excitement. Pansy thought the whole thing was very weird, seeing Harry Potter like this. She had seen him take down the Dark Lord and now he was acting like her five year old nephew. Remus was pleased to see Harry in such high spirits, at the same time he felt deep guilt that Harry was 20 years old and never had these small excitements. James and Lily would be so proud of their son.

He smiled at Severus and took his hand. Normally Severus didn't like public displays of affection. Today he seemed to sense his lover's inner turmoil and squeezed his hand instead. "If the brat starts chasing butterflies, I don't care how much it disappoints him. I'm leaving."

Hermione overheard this and started giggling. She had brought her wizard camera with her, it looked just like a normal Muggle camera and had intended to take pictures of some of the animals to write a wizard book on Muggle entertainment. Instead she found she was to busy taking pictures of the group. The way everyone seemed to be enjoying the outing. She wasn't about to tell anyone, but she had even gotten a great picture of Snape and Remus looking at Harry. The big shock was that Snape was smiling. She couldn't wait to get that one developed. Collin Creevy was going to develop all her pictures. If she told him they were of Harry, he would probably do it for free. 

They had spent the better part of the day at the zoo, finally having seen the lions and Harry seemed to finally be wearing down. That was when the first disaster struck. In the form of a giant koala bear. Or rather, a park employee in a koala suit.

The unsuspecting worker strolled up to the group and approached the worst possible person. He slid an arm around Snape's shoulder. Somehow, the patented glare that had sent Neville to the hospital wing so many times for treatment of nerves seemed to have gone completely unnoticed. Hermione couldn't help herself. She snapped a picture.

Remus saw the explosion coming. Quickly he grabbed his lovers arm, pulled him from the overly friendly "koala" and tried to distract him. When he saw Severus reaching for his wand he knew desperate action was required. He grabbed Severus' head and kissed him.

It was a deep and through kiss and his hands slid to cup Snape's ass. The shrieks and moans of the group around him drew him away. He looked up to see the mixed look in Snape's eyes. One part said "I'm going to kill you for this" one part "I'm killing Potter for this" the other part said "I'm taking you home and you won't walk for a week."

Fortunately, the 'koala' had decided he should probably beat a hasty retreat and was no where to be found when Snape remembered what had prompted the kiss. Then he recalled the other part.

"Granger," his attention turned to the girl. "Give me that camera." His voice was very low and dangerous. She was slowly backing away.

He advanced on her with the promise of death in his eyes. Her eyes widened in fear. She quickly turned and ran from him. Snape was contemplating which curse he was going to use.

Draco knew his godfather well enough to know what he was thinking. And he also knew that he wanted a copy of that photo. No way was he going to let that priceless piece of blackmail go! He turned into his animagus form (He and Harry had worked on that for weeks last year). Without a single thought of where he was. It was a large, sleek black panther (Harry's was a golden retriever). He darted after Hermione and grabbed the camera from her hands. He knew that he could run far faster in this form and Snape would be less willing to hurt him.

He was making a beeline for the exit when it dawned on him. SHIT! People were screaming and pointing at him. He was in a slight bit of panic himself. He had to change back, but where! He ran for a small group of trees at the edge of the park. As soon as he was hidden there he transformed.

A moment later a zoo worker carrying a rather large gun ran up to him and asked if he had seen a panther. Draco shook his head without saying a word. The guy wandered off looking for the 'escaped panther' giving him a warning to watch out for it.

Several minutes later the rest of the group caught up to him. They just followed the excited shrieks and cries of the other people.

"And they say Gryffindors rush right in without thinking!" exclaimed Hermione. "What in the heck were you thinking Draco!"

"He wasn't obviously," said Snape. "We had best be getting out of here before the Ministry of Magic gets here to clean up this mess."

"NO!" said Harry. He was glaring at them.

"What now Potter!" Snape glared right back at him.

"I haven't gotten souvenirs yet," the group looked at him like he had lost his mind. "There is a shop right there. Please?" he whined. Draco clutched the camera in one hand and started snickering.

"What the hell? How much more trouble can it be? Besides, we'll be in the shop. It will take a few minutes for them to get that far," he stood up and grabbed Harry's hand with his free one.

The rest of the group looked at the two boys who had obviously lost their minds. 'Or maybe it was too much sun,' thought Severus. 'Or maybe the Dark Lord cursed me. That's what it is. He cursed me. He was never defeated. This is just some nightmare to drive me insane.'

He continued these thoughts as he followed the two boys. All thoughts of getting that photo back driven completely away. And somehow he found himself carrying the bags back. Filled with three stuffed lions, three stuffed snakes, 6 t-shirts, a bunch of Muggle practical joke toys for the twins, magnets for Mrs. Weasley, Muggle playing cards for Ron, too many bags of Muggle candies that he had somehow agreed to take back to Dumbledore, a Muggle flashlight for Mr. Weasley, and a bunch of other useless garbage (except the excellent selection of animal teeth that he had purchased of course, those would be great for some of the potions experiments he was working on, especially the shark teeth). And somehow it was all worth it when he saw the first look of true contentment on Remus' face all day. Besides, they would beat those Gryffindors at the next game. His mind was already working on a way to win. 


	3. The Mall

Disclaimer: Not mine. Wouldn't mind if they were, but haven't got the time or energy required to own them.

A/N-Thanks for the support. Keep reading and reviewing and all that fun stuff. Love others thoughts on my stories.

It was a lively group the next night when they got together for the next game. Slytherians vs. Gryffindors, Trivia Pursuit, Round Two. The stakes remained the same. The spirit of competition however had been raised. Severus Snape was glaring at his team with a promise of heavy retribution for anyone that screwed up.

Severus got the first question wrong. Draco yelled at him. Pansy yelled at Draco. Severus yelled at Pansy. Hermione yelled at Severus. It was half an hour later before they moved on to the second question. It promised to be a very long night. Five hours later, Slytherian team had this time around managed to secure two pie pieces. The Gryffindors claimed victory, thanks once again to Hermione's incredible amounts of knowledge.

Harry and Hermione slept on the transfigured couch. Remus was again left alone. Three days passed before the fighting ended. The making up however was spectacular. So, no harm done. If one didn't count the broken bed in Hermione and Pansy's room and the very loud ensuing CRASH it created, the dishes that all had to be repaired from Severus and Remus (the rest did NOT want to know in spite of Remus' stuttered attempt at an explanation!) and the flooded bathroom and water pouring down the stairs (so Harry forgot that he still had his bath water running, he was a bit preoccupied!). 

During the Gryffindor's dry spell, they decided that the next trip would be to the mall and a movie. Just a very basic Muggle day but one that Harry had also never had before. Dudley had been to movies. Harry was never allowed to go.

Shopping trips for Harry were always a tortured event. His haircuts, being dragged around by his ear, watching Dudley get new clothes and hoping that he would at least get new shoes of his own. Several times he had to use Dudley's old ones and put an extra sock in the toe of the shoe. This time he actually got to shop. And spend copious amounts of money.

But speaking of shopping, it was Draco's favorite past time. Harry had to make a special trip to Gringott's for plenty of money. Harry shuddered inwardly to think of how much it was going to cost him to take this shopping trip. Not that they couldn't afford it, the combined Black/Potter/Malfoy fortunes were impressive indeed.

So once again the group met in the kitchen to head out. At least this time the shock of Severus and Remus in Muggle clothes didn't cause embarrassing drool issues. They followed the same pattern as previously, met at the Leaky Cauldron and took a bus to the mall.

Harry closed his eyes in dread when they walked in and Draco's eyes lit up with delight. Mentally he began to wonder if he had taken enough money from his vault.

The four young adults entered the shops with endless energy. Remus watched with amusement, Severus with ill concealed disgust. They wandered from store to store, Draco wanting to know what every electronic device did, how it worked and Pansy and Hermione got caught up in the television shows being aired.

Harry was just enjoying himself. He didn't care about all the small hand-held electronic items that he was paying far too much for. Especially given that they didn't work in the wizarding world due to magical interference (as Hermione reminded them of, with every new electronic purchase), it was fun. He loved being able to just pick up and purchase whatever items he wanted.

Granted, he had been able to do that very thing in the wizarding world for some time but this felt different. He was in the mall, a place previously a nightmare for Harry that was now fun. Because of his friends.

Discretely Harry went and pulled Hermione aside. They had discussed what they were going to do for their next win. Harry now needed to get the supplies they had discussed. Hermione was going to keep the others distracted while Harry went looking, then Harry would return the favor so Hermione could get the things she needed.

Quickly, Harry went down to a store he spotted earlier. It was a leather goods store. He wandered through and finally found exactly what he was looking for. Finally he took his rather large pile of items to the register. The clerk looked at his pile with wide eyes. He seemed split between wondering if the rather strangely dressed and rather young boy with a t-shirt and jeans could possibly have that kind of money, and thinking Christmas had come early with the size of the commission check he would be receiving on this sale. The total barely made Harry blink. He had pulled a lot of money out of Gringott's earlier. Quickly he handed over the cash left the store and found a bathroom to shrink his purchase.

He then went to find the perfect shirts for the guys. This was much more difficult. Something appropriate and yet something he could actually convince them to wear. He was going to let Hermione pick out her own and Pansy's clothes, except of course the leather stuff he had just bought. He had to buy for himself, Draco, Remus and Severus. Finally he found the shirts for each and appropriate accessories and rushed back to find the rest of the group.

Seemed Hermione had created a great diversion and the group was gathered around her still, except Severus who had wandered over to some books and was flipping through a book on herbs and their uses for natural cures. When Hermione spotted him he gave a brief nod and a grin. She excused herself saying she wanted to look at some books. When for a moment it looked like Severus might follow, Harry hurried up to him to ask him some questions about the book he was reading. It took some convincing but finally Harry bought the book for Severus who believed that the Muggles might just have a few good ideas, these could be a way to go with some of his potions.

Hermione wasn't gone very long before she came back with a bag from the book store. Harry grinned. Of course she had to buy some books. They wandered around the mall for quite a while longer, causing many wide-eyed gazes at most of the shops when they paid in cash for the large piles of goods they purchased.

Severus and Draco both noticed when Harry disappeared. They were perhaps the only two that hadn't stopped looking after the smaller man. It was rather obvious that Hermione was creating a diversion so they went along with it. Just when they were getting ready to go after the other man he reappeared with brightly sparkling eyes and a large grin. He was glowing with happiness so they didn't say anything.

Both felt badly that they had gotten too distracted that week by losing the game and forgot to do what they had intended. Interrogate the green-eyed man about what else he had failed to mention about his childhood. Draco still fumed when he thought about what little he had learned the week before. Severus had spent hours trying to calm his own boyfriend when they had come back from the zoo and he needed to know what else happened so he could best prepare his wolf. The leash may still be needed, with thick chain links, to keep the wolf from ripping the Dursley's apart for daring to hurt his pup.

Finally the group decided they were hungry and found a restaurant to visit. Harry and Hermione decided to order for the group, making sure they got Muggle foods for everyone. Some fried cheese sticks and breaded and fried mushrooms, zucchini, cauliflower platter for appetizers, a small pizza and several various other dishes along with some small empty plates so everyone could share. Then brownie hot-fudge sundaes for dessert. By the time they left everyone was extremely full, even Severus who had glared at the plates in disgust, but found himself extremely drawn to the fried vegetables. He had tried one simply because Remus was giving him those damn puppy-dog eyes and next thing he knew, they were ordering more of them because he had eaten the whole damn plate of them. Somehow he had the feeling he was going to regret it.

They wandered around for a while longer before heading to the movie theater. They didn't actually make any additional purchases, they were feeling too full and content to do so. At the theater they looked over the movie posters and tried very hard to agree on a movie. The girls wanted to watch something called The Notebook, but the guys all agreed no way. Finally they agreed on a movie called Eurotrip. It was an American movie, that was reported to be very funny.

When they got into the theater, Draco was rather distracted by all the bright colored signs and such around the snack stand. Harry and Hermione insisted that they had to get popcorn and soda and candy from the snack stand. The others groaned as they were still way too full from the rather large supper. Everyone finally made their way to the actual theater, arms filled with snacks.

As the lights dimmed in the theater and the volume went up, they stopped talking to listen. Draco especially seemed intrigued by this Muggle technology. He started whispering questions to Harry about why and how this worked. And if they could create this, why couldn't they make photographs that moved. And couldn't wizards make photographs that talked? He kept on asking questions until some annoyed movie goers started hushing him. Finally Harry kissed him to shut him up.

He didn't understand a lot of the movie, Harry wasn't sure if it was because of the lack of time that he spent in the Muggle world, or if it was because the humor was American but in general he found it incredibly funny. Remus and Hermione especially were amused by what was going on. Severus had a look on his face that said he was trying to be bored but wasn't-against his will.

With a quick look around, Harry gave a smirk. He recalled his cousin talking about how great theaters were for certain activities. Slowly he ran his hand up Draco's thigh. He felt Draco stiffen, in more ways than one. Harry felt him suck in a breath as he ran his hand across Draco's crotch, squeezing slightly. Draco shifted in his seat and Harry slide down the zipper of his pants, his hand running over Draco's hardening erection. He smirked as Draco bit down on a moan, his eyes never leaving the screen. He froze briefly as Severus shifted in the seat next to him, but then continued with his exploration. Draco was starting to breath heavily when Harry finally took him fully into his hand stroking firmly. It wasn't long until Draco's eyes closed, his head fell back and he bit down on his lip hard as he exploded over Harry's hand.

Harry grinned at his boyfriend when he finally opened his eyes. He met his boyfriend's gaze and slowly raised his hand, licking across it before sliding his wand out and casting a quick cleaning charm. Draco zipped his pants back up and they both shifted their attention back to the screen.

The rest of the movie passed quickly and the group was making their way back outside. They were discussing it in detail, Hermione explaining why some of the events were considered funny. Harry had to admit, even not understanding a lot of it, it was pretty funny. Harry had fallen to the back of the group, watching as his friends talked. He gave a small smile to himself. He was content. It was a nice feeling. He didn't even notice when Remus left Severus' side to fall into step beside him.

"Enjoy the movie Harry?" he asked. Harry gave him a smile that faded with the knowing look Remus was giving him. He blushed and his eyes widened.

"Four days to the full moon son," said the wolf with a grin.

"Oh Merlin!" Harry was mortified. He didn't even think about that.

Remus stopped teasing Harry when he noticed the discomfort. He stopped walking, his hand on Harry's shoulder. When Harry stopped as well, he tipped the younger man's face up to meet his gaze.

"I'm just pleased to see you so happy. These last couple weeks, you are a different person. This makes me happy. Nothing else matters. Your parents and Sirius would be pleased," he looked into Harry's eyes, letting him know his sincerity. Neither noticed that the rest of the group had stopped and was watching the scene. Hermione had tears in her eyes and Draco and Pansy and Severus' eyes were also suspiciously bright when Harry reached up and hugged Remus, the tight embrace lasting for several minutes. Remus reached up and brushed the lock of hair aside that covered Harry's scar.

"Never be ashamed or embarrassed about who you are son. You are what life made you and the choices you made make me proud," Harry buried his face in Remus' shirt.

His muttered "thank you" was muffled by Remus' chest. He wasn't sure if it was the thought that his parents and Sirius would be proud of him, or the fact that Remus was calling him his son that affected him more. They stood that way for several long moments before he felt Draco's gentle touch on his back. Harry pulled away and saw Severus with the most gentle look on his face looking at the two of them. It was rather disturbing. He thought he rather preferred the snaky, sarcastic, nasty look that Severus usually wore.

No sooner did that thought cross his mind than he heard a muttered comment about appalling Gryffindorish displays from ill-mannered brats. Harry rolled his eyes and sighed and turned to Draco. The group headed for home rather content, despite Severus' muttered comments. 


	4. Intervention

Disclaimer- Not mine. Wish I had the money from these lovelies…but alas I do not and have to make do with what I do have.

A/N- This chapter takes a slight change for the more serious. Hope you enjoy it and review. Speaking of …I'm trying to decide if the lack of reviews is a good thing or a bad thing. Was nice to see one more review listed however.

Harry stood in the middle of the drawing room and looked around in amazement. How on EARTH did they manage to accumulate so many bags in one shopping trip! The hazards of being a wizard and the ability to shrink down one's purchases. He sighed. The kicker was that they wouldn't even be able to use most of the stuff. Electronics and magic just didn't combine well.

Harry wondered if he would ever learn to say no to his boyfriend. Every time he convinced himself that he would say no next time Draco asked him for something, he looked into those silver eyes and completely lost track of what he was talking about, even thinking about. And it was that weakness that now left him standing in the drawing room with so many bags that he couldn't even move.

Even Hermione had abandoned him. He gave an exaggerated sigh and began sorting the bags. Pulling items out of the bags he set up a bag for each of them, dropping the items into each person's bag. When the bag was full, a wave of the wand later and it was banished to the appropriate room. No surprise, Draco seemed to have four bags to each one everyone else had. Remus and Snape had tried to not get much, but between the rest of them, they watched what the two had been eyeing and just added it to the purchases. If they had left them and their stubborn pride, they may have had a single bag. None of them would allow that. So they just bought it anyhow, let them wonder later. And yell. It would be too late. Harry figured he could just tell them if they didn't want it, they could take it back and return it. He snickered slightly at the thought of Snape willingly and on his own going into the mall. And attempting to return purchased items.

He had just reached the last of the bags when the door opened. His jaw dropped as he saw his blond haired boyfriend and scowling former Professor (who was holding a tea tray!) entering the room. Harry raised an eyebrow at the two.

"Have a seat Mr. Potter," said Snape with a wave towards the couch. More than a little hesitantly, Harry perched on the edge of the couch, wondering what this was all about. Snape set the tea tray on the coffee table and began pouring.

"Sugar? Cream?" he asked Harry.

'That's it!' thought Harry. 'He offers me lemon drops and I'm testing for polyjuice! Or Imperious…'

Eyes wide, mute with surprise Harry just nodded and took the offered cup. He stiffened slightly with surprise when Draco slide behind him wrapping his legs around Harry's waist. Something was up and Harry wasn't sure if he should wait until they got to the point, or just run now.

The three made idle conversation, talking about the shopping trip, the movie, Fred and George's shop and all variety of mundane topics, until Harry was almost done with his cup of tea. That was when they sprung their little trap on him.

"So, Harry my love," whispered Draco from behind him. "Those Muggle relatives of yours…How did they feel about you?"

"They thought I was a freak. I was worthless, good for nothing and would turn out like my parents, unemployed drunk…" Harry slapped his hand over his mouth. His eyes widened in horror. Veritaserum! He shot a glare at Snape and made to run from the room. His boyfriend's legs tightened around him and his arms wrapped around Harry's torso, pinning his arms to his sides. One hand slid up Harry's arm to pull the hand gently away from Harry's mouth.

He felt Draco press a kiss gently to the side of Harry's neck, but he didn't relax. Betrayal flowed through Harry and he struggled against his boyfriend.

"Let me go! Please," he pleaded softly.

"No Mr. Potter. And if you don't relax on your own, then I will give you a choice. I can tie you to the seat, or you can take this," he pulled a Calming Draught out of his robes and set it on the table. "The veritaserum will last for the next hour. It might be easier on you if you took the potion." Harry simply glared at him, refusing the offer.

Snape shrugged and moved on to the next question. "Did they ever hit you?"

"No. Yes. I mean," Harry tried biting his lip. His throat felt tight. He didn't want to talk. Not about this. But the words were being dragged out of him. "It wasn't often. Only when I did something 'freaky' and then it wasn't like a beating, just a slap or when Uncle Vernon would throw me in my cupboard."

Harry gave a sigh of defeat. He knew there was no way he was leaving the room until they let him. Slowly he reached forward and took the potion in his hand. Without looking at either Snape or Draco he downed the potion.

"Your cupboard?" Draco queried.

Quickly Snape stepped in to clarify the vague question, "Explain what you mean by your cupboard."

"Yes. It was my bedroom until I was eleven. It was a supply cupboard under the staircase." Harry closed his eyes. He didn't want to see the looks on the other two's faces as his deepest secrets poured out of him. He felt the calming draught relaxing him and he leaned into Draco's arms, in spite of the anger he felt towards him.

Draco shifted slightly to get both of them more comfortable. He decided after the last slip up to let Severus direct the questions. His pained eyes met his godfather's to see the shock in them.

"What happened when you were eleven to get you out of the cupboard?" asked Snape softly.

"The first of my Hogwarts letters arrived. It was addressed to me as 'Harry Potter, Cupboard under the Stairs, 4 Privet Drive' and they were afraid they were being watched. They thought if they moved me to Dudley's second bedroom, the school would leave them and me alone," Harry quit fighting the answered. He disconnected his mind from what he was saying and just let the answers flow.

"First of the letters? How many did you receive?" the questions were flowing as quickly as the answers now.

"Hundreds. They refused to let me have them. They burned them all. Rented a hotel and finally fled to an island lighthouse where Hagrid showed up to pick me up."

Harry felt Draco lightly stroking his hair and he leaned in to the comforting touch. He still kept his eyes closed.

"About how big was this cupboard you lived in?" Snape asked. He wanted to know more about this flight from the Hogwarts letters, but he would get to that.

"A little smaller than Draco's second closet," Harry answered. He felt the slight gasp from his boyfriend. The second closet (really third, they had had one each) had been added on when Draco insisted that he couldn't possibly be expected to live with such a limited amount of space.

"How did you fit all your stuff and a bed in there?" Snape asked. There was a hint of confusion and concern.

"What stuff?" Harry snorted. "I didn't have 'stuff'. I had a small cot and my few clothes. They were folded onto the shelves. And I had a small handful of toys that I kept in a tin under the bed."

"So they did give you toys?" Snape asked.

"No." Harry didn't elaborate. He was starting to get annoyed again, in spite of the calming potion.

"But you had some toys?" Harry simply nodded. "Where did you get them?"

Harry sighed. "They were toys that Dudley had broken and Aunt Petunia had thrown out. I snuck them out of the trash and smuggled them into my cupboard."

Draco asked the next question softly, "Do you still have the tin of toys?" Somehow he knew what the answer was going to be.

"Yes," Harry's response was a whisper.

"What about Christmas and birthdays? Did you get any presents then?" Snape asked.

Harry bit his lip. He didn't know how to answer the question. He felt the struggle within him. Snape sensed the internal struggle and reviewed his question.

"Don't try to answer that. I will rephrase the question. Did you ever receive any gifts from your aunt and uncle?" He tried to figure out where exactly he had gone wrong on the question.

Harry nodded.

"When?" Snape thought he might know where he had gone wrong. Now he needed confirmation.

"Every Christmas," Harry gave a slight smile. Snape knew it wasn't a happy thoughts smile, more one of bitterness.

"What were the best three Christmas gifts you received from them?" He asked.

"Well, one year they gave me a fifty pence piece," he paused "Muggle currency, about half a knut," he explained. "Another year they gave me a sticker that I put on my tin. And one year I got a new toothbrush. I think Dudley had gotten it from his dentist, but it was the first time I ever got anything new."

"Did you ever get anything from your relatives for your birthday?" Snape asked.

Harry shook his head. The next question was asked by Draco. The blond was still lightly stroking his boyfriend's hair and face, his other arm wrapped around Harry's waist.

"Harry, how old were you when you knew when your birthday was?" he hadn't thought about the question, but some instinct told him to ask.

"Six. Mrs. Figgs was babysitting me. She offered me some cookies and they were actually fresh and she told me she had baked them that morning for my birthday." Harry smiled slightly at the memory. The first real smile since they had started interrogating him.

"When we were at school, your clothes were always hideously huge. Why is that?" Draco asked, hoping the question wasn't too vague.

"They were Dudley's hand-me-downs. I didn't get my own clothes. Just the ones he outgrew," he heard Draco snort.

"He outgrew those?" the question was disbelieving.

Harry snickered. "Yes. He was rather large. Last time I saw him he practically had to walk sideways to fit through the doorway."

"Why then were you so skinny," asked Snape. He watched as the amused look dropped from Harry's face and was replaced by the detached coldness he had been sporting.

"Because they didn't feel that freaks should get food. The good food shouldn't be wasted on ungrateful brats. If there was any leftovers, I could have that," Harry was felt tears starting. He was getting tired of the questions. His chest felt like it was going to implode.

"And what did you eat if there weren't leftovers?" Snape asked hesitantly. He could tell that Harry was reaching the end of his tolerance and he wanted to get at least a couple more questions out.

"If there weren't any leftovers, then I would just have to wait. Freaks like me didn't need to eat all the time anyhow," he felt a tear slip down his face. Again he could hear his uncle's voice in his head. The words he heard his whole life. Draco brush a finger across the track.

"Last question Mr. Potter and then I will leave. But rest assured, we WILL be continuing this again. Until I have all the answers I need," Harry opened his eyes for the first time since they had started the questioning. He saw a steely hardness that he recognized from his school years. He hadn't seen it in years. Slowly he nodded.

"Do you believe that you are a freak?" Snape phrased the question very carefully.

Harry bit hard on his lip. Tears left small streaks on his face. He shrugged his shoulders and slowly lifted one hand to the scar on his forehead. "Aren't I?" he asked. "I mean, I am the only person to ever survive the Killing Curse. I'm gay, I killed Voldemort at 19, I never had a single 'normal' year at school. What does that make me? Certainly not ordinary." His voice was filled with bitterness.

Snape slowly stood and walked around the coffee table until he was in front of Draco and Harry. He knelt down in front of Harry and forced the young man's head up until he was looking into his eyes.

"No Mr. Potter, not ordinary. Extraordinary. But by no means a freak," His eyes met Draco's pain filled ones as he slowly stood up. He had to consider what he had learned that day. And how much of it he could share with his werewolf.

The door closed behind Snape and Harry turned in his boyfriend's arms. He buried his face in Draco's chest and felt the comforting arms surrounding him. The tears soaked Draco's shirt and he struggled to compose himself.

"I'm sorry love," Draco whispered. "Do you still love me?" Harry could hear the worry in Draco's voice.

"Yes. Not that you deserve it. Sneaky, slimy Slytherian," he muttered. He heard Draco chuckle.

"You needed to talk. We knew you wouldn't and so we did the only thing we could love," Draco tipped Harry's face up to gaze into his eyes. Slowly he bent his head and kissed Harry tenderly.

Harry tried to hold on to his anger at his boyfriend but couldn't. He needed the comfort of his kiss and his touch too much. The kiss grew in its intensity and Draco pulled back slightly, his breathing harsh.

Harry saw the mischievous look in Draco's eyes and his own widened slightly.

"Well, love, as long as you are still under the effects of the veritaserum…" Harry saw the smirk on his boyfriend's face and started to get nervous.

"What is your biggest fantasy?" Draco asked. Harry blushed. His mouth opened and he felt the words pouring out of his mouth.

"I'm tied up and you are teasing and tormenting me for what feels like hours with me completely at your mercy but you don't show any and when you finally take me it feels like I am never going to stop coming because it is all perfect and I am going to get even with you for this you prat!" Harry felt his face burning and buried it in his boyfriend's neck. He heard Draco snickering.

"Hmmm, I think I like that fantasy," Draco's voice had dropped to a harsh whisper. Harry could feel his 'interest' pressing against his leg. The blond pressed him back against the couch and was kissing and nibbling his way down Harry's neck. Harry bit back a moan, his head fell back giving better access. His legs moved to wrap around Draco's waist.

A knock at the door interrupted them. Draco pulled away slightly as the door opened to show Snape standing there. The professor rolled his eyes and walked in.

"I just thought you might like this before you go to sleep tonight," He set a small bottle of Dreamless Sleep on the table. "And please take this to your room so I don't have to walk in on this again. And I am quite certain Remus would just as soon not see it either."

Harry felt himself blushing again. Draco just lift his head and smirked at his godfather. "Speaking of Remus, a couple drops of Veritaserum and you might be surprised at the fantasies you could find out about." Harry was surprised to see the faint tinge of red on Snape's face as he turned and strode out the door.

"I can't believe you said that Draco!" he slapped his boyfriend lightly on the ass and pushed him off. The flaxen haired man laughed and grabbed Harry's hand dragging him towards the stairs to their bedroom.

"I think the slap on the ass deserves to be …punished," he smirked and Harry's eyes lit up. The two raced up the stairs forgetting all about the Dreamless Sleep potion. 


	5. Amusement Park

A/N-Sorry for the delay. Hit a it of writer's block. The story went more serious than originally intended and had to figure out how to bounce back. Hope this meets with approval! My muses have been busy this weekend. Got this chapter plus one for another story (Save Me) out and ideas for both still begging to be let out. Hope you enjoy. Review! Let me know what you think.

Disclaimer-Still not mine. If it were, I wouldn't be driving a Ford POS.

Harry spent a wonderful night in Draco's arms. When he woke he was no longer under the influence of either the Calming Draught or the Veritaserum and was furious. Strangely enough, he also felt raw and wanted to cry. His entire past was something he had put behind him. Buried it deep inside and never thought about again. But Draco and Snape had dragged it out of him last night. He wanted to wake Draco up and scream at him, curse at him, perhaps even hex him. But the comfort of his arms around Harry was too needed.

He snuggled into his boyfriends arms and felt the warmth surrounding him. Even after everything he had learned last night, his blond god hadn't looked at him in disgust. Instead he had taken Harry upstairs and proved to him for hours how much he loved Harry.

Harry realized he couldn't bring himself to yell at Draco. He loved him and needed him too much. But Snape on the other hand was fair game. As long as he didn't do anything to upset Remus that was. It was a devious smile that graced Harry's face and had Draco woke at that moment he would have been afraid for good cause.

Several hours later, in the kitchen of the house they had bought as a group, Hermione and Harry were arguing fiercely. Harry was trying to make a change in plans. Hermione felt that it was unfair to the pureblood wizards.

Finally Harry pulled out his bag of dirty tricks. "But Hermione!" he whined. "Dudley used to go every summer and I always had to stay behind. He used to talk about cotton candy and fudge and all sorts of stuff and I have never even gotten to try it! What is cotton candy like?" He asked the last question with a wide eyed innocence that was full of curiosity and Hermione wondered not for the first time how it was that after so many years, Harry could still talk her into these insane adventures.

"FINE! But I am NOT going to be the one to tell Severus. I absolutely refuse," she asserted.

Harry smiled at her brightly. "Don't worry. I'll take care of Snape." Hermione might call him by his first name…and Draco and Pansy, but Harry had never felt comfortable enough. In spite of sharing a house with him when he wasn't at school.

Harry was practically bouncing in his excitement by the time game night rolled around. His eyes narrowed with a confirmed suspicion when the Gryffindors won the game that night by a very narrow margin. He knew what was going on and no way did Draco actually know that question about the American baseball player. How dumb did they think he was?

Mentally he added another chore to his list of things to do on Saturday. First was to go to work. He still hadn't told Draco about his job. Part of him was afraid his boyfriend would be mad at the "menial job" that Harry had taken. Another part was almost more afraid that he would be so turned on by what the job entailed and would insist upon going with him just to listen to him talk to the snakes. Harry didn't think he could handle it if Draco started molesting him between the snake pens.

Assuming he could sneak away from his own snake for his job, he would run to the store and pick up a new version of the game. He remembered that there were numerous versions and perhaps he could get one over on his little sneak of a boyfriend. Not to mention his boyfriend's bastard godfather.

It was once again Monday and Harry had gone to his job on Saturday without Draco finding out. That took some scheming and Hermione and Remus covering for him to pull off and promises that he would tell Draco soon. He had run his errands; including arranging for a portkey and purchasing a new version of Trivia Pursuit questions and now it was almost time for the portkey to be activated.

A series of "pops" indicated the arrival of all of his roommates. Quickly he got them together and it was only moments before the familiar tug could be felt. When they landed Harry tucked the candy tin that was being used as the portkey into his pocket and looked at his travel companions.

Hermione was chewing lightly on one of her nails waiting for the explosion. Harry simply looked at Snape with a smirk as the look of horror growing on his face. He took a quick glance around to see similar expressions on the faces of Pansy and Draco but mixed with some curiosity. Remus looked torn between laughter and shock.

Slowly Harry began counting in his head…five…four…three…two…one!  
Right on time the explosion began.

"Potter! You cannot possibly expect that I would willingly allow myself to be dragged to these depths. Not even for you! Especially not for you!" came the snide tones of the Potions Master.

"Harry James Potter! Just what in Merlin's name do you think you are doing to me?" cried Draco.

"Hermione!" yelled Pansy. "How could you agree to bring me here? I thought you said an amusement park! This isn't a park; there isn't even a single blade of grass anywhere near."

Harry was overcome with laughter, completely unfazed by the anger that was being directed at him. Hermione was trying to defend herself and explain that an amusement park wasn't like a park where you go on a picnic. Suddenly the air was filled with the very loud, very shrill tones of a sharp whistle.

Everyone looked up to see Remus with an unusually stern look on his face. "Good. I have everyone's attention. Now, Harry, Hermione, THIS was not part of the plans," he held up a hand to stem off Hermione's attempt to defend herself. "Too late, what's done is done. Pansy, Hermione attempted to tell you what was going on. You got more than what the rest of us were given," he gave a soft glare to his godson who looked at the ground ashamed. "However, I will say that it would seem that we are simply stuck in the middle and will have to make the best of the situation. I believe that like the previous trips, we will enjoy ourselves."

At this point Remus paused. He turned his glare on his lover and continued, "Whatever it is that you and your godson have done to Harry, I dare say that you deserve what he has done. Severus, I would think that knowing he is the only child of the Marauders, with the intellect of Lily as well as the cunning of being half Slytherin, you of all people would think twice before crossing him. Especially when you know you have a bet to fulfill." The professor had the look of someone who wanted to say far more but knew better than to cross his mate, so therefore he held his tongue, and settled instead for glaring at the offensive boy.

Harry couldn't resist. He was feeling high on the success of pulling off this trip, something he had always wanted to do and never truly believed he would AND he had the cooperation of the two people least like to do it. He was feeling great and when he saw his former professor glaring at him, he stuck his tongue out at him.

Immediately he felt Draco smack him in the head and Remus and Hermione exclaimed "Harry!" and Pansy started giggling. Snape looked like he was trying desperately to keep from reaching out and strangling Harry. As the look in the older man's eyes grew more murderous, Harry decided on a strategic retreat. He grabbed Draco's hand and raced to the entrance.

"Come on! I want Cotton Candy!" he yelled to the others. He had to giggle a little when he heard Draco muttering about strange Muggles eating cotton and calling it candy.

He paid their fees quickly and motioned for everyone to enter the gates. There was only a brief stand-off between him and Snape before Remus intervened, giving his lover a look before he followed it with a slight push. Harry wished he could have been suddenly struck deaf when he heard the snarky man muttering something about "Bloody wolf will make it worthwhile. All night long."

He shuddered slightly as he passed through the gates. Then his eyes beheld the most wondrous sights to the neglected child he had been. The numerous rides, the stands selling foods he had only heard of, the people and the shows being advertised everything was almost too much for him. He froze in place, his eyes wide with amazement and glistening slightly.

'Damnit!' he thought violently. 'It's entirely Draco and Snape's fault, making me talk about that shit! Now I'm turning into a bloody waterfall.'

He felt Hermione touch him lightly on the arm. He turned to her and met her questioning eyes.

"I'll be fine Hermione. It just seems like…a dream you know? I mean…I never thought…I feel like I can finally be…" he drew in a deep breath trying to get hold of his emotions and thoughts. "I guess I just feel like for once, I can finally be normal. When Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon would take Dudley, he would come back and tell all sorts of stories. I never knew how much was true and how much he was exaggerating just to make me feel bad. But at night I would lie in bed and imagine what it would look like. Pretend that I was going with my friends or my Mum and Dad never died and we did normal things like this. The zoo and the mall, they had memories and you guys helped to make them better memories. Get rid of the bad parts and just leave them happy. But this, this is what I always wanted." His words were spoken very quietly but everyone in the group heard.

Remus stepped forward and laid a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I know I am not your parents, but I hope that I will do."

Harry nodded and slowly raised his eyes to his godfather's. "You will do perfectly. Fit requirements, family and friend." He smiled and saw Remus' answering smile with a glimmer of tears in his eyes. He felt a pair of arms slip around his waist and pull him back. He leaned into Draco and relaxed.

"I am here too. Whether I would have come or not if you hadn't tricked me I don't know but now that I am, we are going to have a blast!" the silky voice whispered across Harry's ear causing him to shiver slightly.

He pulled away from his lover before he decided to say to hell with it and drag the blond off somewhere private. When he started to look around he suddenly found his arms full of female bodies. One in each arm pulling him tight. When he found himself unable to breath he looked up in a panic trying to find someone to help untangle him. His eyes met with Snape's and the older man's expression was completely unreadable.

"Once again Mr. Potter, you have made it entirely impossible for me to maintain my righteous anger. Very well, I will go along with this…caper and if you even THINK about pulling a stunt like this again, I will find several fantastic uses for you in my potions. My Apprentice would love to learn some of the lesser brewed draughts," with a glare to prove he meant it.

The man then strode forward, grabbed both girls by the shoulders and gave them a tug backwards. "Ms. Parkinson, Ms. Granger, you will cease this horrid display at once." The sharp tones cause both girls to lose their grips on Harry who had been pulling backwards against them. He stumbled backwards and would have landed on the ground but for his boyfriends arms suddenly once again reaching for him.

Harry righted himself and gave a small bounce. "Merlin!" he exclaimed. "Can't we have one little outing without me getting all weepy and turning into a bummer! I feel like a bloody girl!" The last was met with a pair of punches that didn't feel very feminine in the least.

Harry and Draco snickered and suddenly the tension wasn't nearly as thick. Harry looked around again, this time taking careful note of where everything was.

"You guys go look at the map over there and decide where we want to go. I'll be right back!" Harry darted to a stand that was selling large bags of cotton candy. He bought lemonade for everyone and since only Hermione had ever had cotton candy he only bought four bags. He figured they could all share them since he was pretty sure that Snape wouldn't want one of his own and Hermione said that she had liked it but it was really bad for their teeth.

Carefully, hand overfull he made his way back to the group. Everyone grabbed a drink, Draco holding Harry's while Harry then sorted out the candy. He gave one to Pansy, one to Remus, held on to one himself and swapped the other with Draco for the lemonade.

The group of wizards all opened the bags carefully. Harry wanted to laugh at the expressions on the others faces but even he was very hesitant about trying the stuff. He wasn't sure how you were supposed to eat it.

Finally there was a huff, followed by, "Oh for heavens sake! Like this!" Hermione reached into Pansy's bag and tugged on the fluff, breaking off a small bit and popping it into her mouth. The others followed suit, except Snape who was watching the actions with no intention of participating in such foolishness.

Harry felt the strange almost bristly candy on his tongue for only the briefest instant before it melted away leaving an extremely sweet taste in his mouth. He looked around and saw Draco's strange expression, Pansy wasn't looking too much better, but Remus had the look that indicated he felt he had died and gone to heaven. Harry giggled and grabbed another handful. Draco was tentatively reaching for some more himself and Pansy had apparently decided she liked it and was also reaching for more.

Moments later Harry heard sputtering from Snape. "That stuff is foul! Why bother with making it fluffy, just eat the sugar plain!" Evidently Remus had convinced his partner to try some of the candy. Harry was glad he didn't get Snape his own. He heard Hermione giggle and start in on an explanation of how the candy was made.

The group made their way around the park until they came to the ride that Hermione had explained she wanted to ride. It was the Ferris Wheel. Upon seeing what he would be getting on, Snape froze.

"Absolutely not! I refuse to get on that…that…thing!" Harry was taken aback by the way the other man had gone absolutely white. Harry suddenly remembered the other times he had seen the man that white. The first was when he was refereeing the game first year and he was on a broom. The second was when Dumbledore had asked Snape to return to spying on Voldemort.

"Sir? Are you afraid of heights?" he queried before he thought.

"Absolutely not!" was the indignant response. "I merely have a very healthy respect for them."

Harry bit back a smile and suggest "Perhaps you would prefer to wait for us on the bench over there. You could keep an eye on our drinks and candy!"

After watching the professor agree they left their stuff on a bench beside him and went to get on the ride. Since schools were already in session, there was no line to wait in and they were able to get on immediately. The seats were large and round designed to hold six so all of them got into one car. Harry clung to the middle bar tightly as the ride swung around. It wasn't long before he started to feel the freedom of flying. He let go of the bar and felt secure in not holding on so he could snuggle into Draco. The other boy wrapped his arms around Harry and nuzzled his neck eliciting a giggle.

"Remus," Harry said, noticing the werewolf scanning the ground below them. "He is doing fine down there. Better than he would be up here. Besides, this gives him a break from us 'annoying brats' and all."

In no time the ride was over and Harry decided to drag them to a ride he wanted to go on. Rampaging Waters. He knew that this one he could convince Snape to get on and by the time he realized everything there was to the ride, it would be too late.

It wasn't until they were getting onto the ride that another, far more dangerous thought occurred to him. Draco gave him a strange look when Harry sat between Hermione and Remus instead of sitting next to his boyfriend. They buckled themselves in and the ride started. Draco's answer came in the form of a large waterfall that coincidently fell right across the top of him and Severus completely soaking both of them.

The shriek that came from Draco was followed by a growl from Severus and laughter from the rest of the riders. Except Harry who was watching his blond lover with eyes wide and bottom lip firmly between his teeth.

"Potter," Draco snarled. It was interrupted by a large wave splashing over the side of the carriage. "When this ride ends…RUN"

Harry snickered slightly but nodded emphatically. Snape was scary, but Draco pissed was downright terrifying. Harry wasn't stupid. Mentally he was wondering if there were perhaps too many people for him to try Apperating to safety.

By the time the ride came to a stop, all the occupants were damp and laughing. Except the two for whom every wave and waterfall seemed to be aimed directly for. They were soaked and murderous. Their hard glares were aimed directly for The Boy-Who-Was-About-To-Die. Harry's feet hit the ground and he tore off towards safety. It was that look that reminded him just how well acquainted the two were with Unforgivables and they both looked quite capable of using them at that moment.

It wasn't long before Draco caught up with him, his longer legs covering the ground much faster. He was thrust up against the side of a building and Harry was gasping for breath after the sprint. Funny thing about being a wizard, one forgot to do simple things like running when you could Apparate. He took a look at Draco's bedraggled appearance, hair wet and hanging limply and started laughing between gasps of breath.

"It isn't funny Potter! It took me an HOUR to get my hair done! One stupid ride and LOOK at it! It looks like…like…a shaggy DOG!" he wailed the last part and Harry started laughing even harder.

He wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and gasped for air. Finally he leaned forward and whispered, "I like when you look like a shaggy dog. Tonight, want to do it doggy style?"

He felt Draco's breath hitch and lips met in a deep kiss. After several years together they just fit together better each day. They broke apart at the sounds of throats clearing and Harry grinned at his friends over Draco's shoulder.

Draco pulled away from Harry trying to regally sweep his wet hair off his face. As Draco and Snape tried valiantly to straighten their wet appearances and strode away the rest of the group followed smothering giggles. Even Remus was trying his best not to laugh at the two wet men ahead of them.

They lost the battle when Hermione showed them a computerized picture she had purchased at the end of the ride. It showed the entire group with the focus on Snape and Draco as they had passed under one particularly wet waterfall. They had matching looks of horror and Draco was caught mid-shriek.

They tried to quiet the two in question turned to them with matching death glares. Hermione quickly stuffed the photo into her bag. Harry hurried to catch up to his partner and Remus decided that it was time to play peace maker. He pointed out that there was a performance scheduled nearby shortly with motorcycle stunts that they should all go watch and dry off during.

The rest of the day passed in the same vein. Some rides that Snape refused to get on because of the heights, some they all enjoyed and some that Draco and/or Snape threatened Harry's life over. The upside-down roller coaster in particular was one that Draco was ready to kill Harry for dragging him on. But the result was another fantastic photo that Hermione had purchased at the end of the ride.

They had eaten junk food, ridden rides, watched shows and played games. Harry was tickled pink when Draco won him a giant stuffed toy snake. Snape was the biggest surprise there. He turned out to be very good at the games and won several prizes. He gave each of the girls smaller stuffed toys and with an evil grin proceeded to win a giant stuffed wolf for Remus. It seemed any game that required accurate aim and a gentle touch Snape was a shoo in to win. The final surprise came when Snape noticed Harry lingering behind his eyes on a mid-sized teddy bear.

He looked at Harry and said quietly so not to attract the attention of the others, "You never had one did you Potter?"

Harry shook his head. He braced his shoulders and said, "Doesn't matter. Let's go."

He took off after the others catching his boyfriend around the waist. It was several minutes later when the group stopped for some fudge treats that Snape caught up with them. In his arms was the bear that Harry had been eyeing. He didn't say a word and didn't give any indication who the bear was for, but Harry knew. He would be getting the toy later, when the attention wasn't on them.

It was that moment that Harry forgave his godfather's lover. He gave the other man a slight smile and received an almost unperceivable nod in return. They continued on with the day, interspersing rides, food and shows and junk food. All sorts of junk food. Everything Harry had heard about but never got to try. He finally noticed the time and realized the portkey was soon going to activate. He was very glad it was time to go home. His feet hurt, his stomach was rather queasy from all the junk he had eaten and he was getting tired of carrying all the toys and gifts and everything they had bought.

He didn't think however about the effects of the portkey and its stomach wrenching sensation. Until he got home. They landed back in the kitchen and Harry scrambled to his feet making a dash for the bathroom.

Behind him Hermione started to giggle slightly. The others were looking on in confusion.

"What was that all about?" Draco demanded worried.

"Well," Hermione said. "Harry said he wanted the whole experience from childhood right?" the others nodded.

"Every time we got a new snack or some sort of food, we mostly shared it, but Harry always ate a whole one himself," again the others nodded. She continued. "What happens when a child eats too much sugar and then gets spun and twisted around?" She waited for the realization to hit everyone else.

"They get…OH!" exclaimed Remus, the first to catch on. Snape rolled his eyes and strode out the door, muttering about children that should be old enough to know better.

"He wanted the full childhood experience, well," Hermione giggled. "He just got it. Every bit of it, including the less fun parts. But at least he didn't get sick on one of the rides!"

The others shuddered at that thought. Draco thought he should go check on his boyfriend. When he reached the bathroom door, there were voices in there already. He paused to listen.

"Thank you sir," said Harry.

"It's just a potion. I have plenty," said Snape, his voice lacking its usual sharpness.

"Not just that sir. Everything. The trips, making Remus happy…the teddy bear," Harry whispered the last bit so Draco almost didn't hear him. So that was who the bear had been for!

"If I have to be dragged into reliving YOUR childhood, might as well do it right. Now, if you are feeling better, perhaps we should get back to the others. I am certain that godson of mine is standing outside the room already listening in," Snape said with a sarcastic twist.

Draco was bright red both at being caught and being so predictable when the door opened and Harry snickered. He moved to hold his boyfriend and noticed the empty vial in one hand and a teddy bear in the other. Harry set the bear on the stairs to go up before the two of them went back to the kitchen to reassure the others that Harry was fine. 


	6. Aftermath

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Sigh. Big storm. Tennis ball sized hail. Lots of damage. I have had this chapter done for a bit. Unfortunantly, haven't been able to get a stable connection to get the thing uploaded. Apologies for the delay!

The next morning Harry climbed out of bed feeling much better. He went over to where his over-firm teddy bear was lying on the top of a chest and picked it up. One finger traced over the button eyes and nose before he slowly ran a hand across the soft fur. He shifted his hold on the bear until he was cradling it in his arms and with a pensive look on his face moved towards the closet. He was so lost in his own thoughts he never even noticed the silvery eyes watching his movements with concern.

Harry shut the door to the closet behind him. It was packed full of stuff yet somehow still seemed bigger than his cupboard. He moved a trunk into position and stood on it to grope around the top shelf. Finally his fingertips grabbed the edge of his tin. With the tin in one hand and the bear in the other, Harry climbed down and sank to the floor.

He settled the bear into his lap before he turned his attention to the box that he grasped tightly. With the fingers of one hand he lightly traced the worn sticker on the top of the box. It was a cartoon bird, probably the prize in a Cracker Jacks box or something. Harry had loved it at the time. It was brand new and hadn't ever been stuck to anything. He had loved collecting stickers.

Aunt Petunia would make Harry peel them off the walls and refrigerator and counters after Dudley stuck them there. He always tried to get them off without tearing them. This was the first sticker that he had that hadn't been used before. Then he had thought that meant they cared. Now he looked at the sticker with sadness and realized that they probably hadn't known about his collection, the sticker was just another piece of junk they gave him.

He remembered the day that his aunt had found the collection. She had thrown out the whole pile after telling his uncle that "The little freak has been collecting trash in his room!" It also just happened to be in front of some school friends of Dudley's that had been visiting. The next day everyone at school knew that Harry collected trash in his room.

Harry slowly opened the tin for the first time in thirteen years. He laid the lid on the ground beside him before looking inside at the contents. On top of the pile was a wooden horse. The front leg was broken off and there was a crack down the side. He ran his fingers lightly over the surface. Memories were flooding his mind. Everything that he had repressed over the years was now vying for attention. He didn't even hear the sound of the closet door opening and closing. It wasn't until he felt the arms wrapping around him from behind and saw the legs settling on either side of him that he noticed Draco. He was looking at Harry with concern. Harry noticed the tears on his cheeks. Draco didn't say a word, just held Harry lightly.

He placed the horse on the top of the trunk still lying next to him. In a very quiet voice he told Draco about the day that he pulled the horse out of the trash and smuggled it into his room. How his aunt had gone to the store and forgot to lock the door to the cupboard while she was gone. How he would make the horse gallop across his bed carrying the hero to safety.

The next toy was a small toy soldier. It held a gun in his hand. Harry told how his cousin got hundreds of these and would play with them all over the place. He pulled out several more from inside the tin. His uncle would get furious when he would step on the toys and his aunt had taken to throwing them out when they got stepped on. Sometimes Harry was able to grab one and slip it into his pocket without being noticed.

He continued to talk, Draco never saying a word as he slowly pulled out ten small soldiers, standing them up on the trunk.

"I don't really know how I did it then. Maybe wish magic? But I remember they would occasionally start moving," he gave a slight wave of the hand and watched as the soldiers became animated. "I know how to do it now. Then, I guess it just happened. And I would watch as they played war." He gave a shuddering laugh and waved his hand again. The small men stopped moving and he commented "Somehow, playing war isn't as fun as it used to be."

He felt Draco's arms tighten briefly around him. Slowly Harry worked his way through the tin, pulling out toys and telling his lover the story behind each one. The other man remained quiet, instinctively knowing that Harry needed this. The silent support during his memory purge.

A small doll joined the soldiers and the horse, because someone needed to rescue the princess and carry her off. A handful of Legos that built little more than a wall. A toy car without any wheels and the windows broke out. A couple rubber bands. A plastic "house" from a Monopoly game. A plastic lion that was missing both eyes.

It wasn't long until all his toys were laid out on the top of the trunk. He set the tin on the corner of the trunk. Harry shifted the bear into his arms, cradling it against him the way Draco was currently holding him. He snuggled back into his boyfriend and gave another wave of his hand.

The toys leapt into motion. The lion grabbed the girl and ran to his "cave" of the tin. The soldiers gave chase, "firing" at the lion. They scrambled over the Lego wall that had constructed itself in front of the house. Every toy seemed to have a role in the tale that was enacting itself in front of the two boys. Finally the lion was "killed" and one of the soldiers rescued the "princess" and jumped on the back of the horse, carrying the two back to the safety of home. All of the toys gave a cheer of victory before coming back to a halt.

Draco had yet to say a single word. He watched everything with sorrow. Sorrow for the little boy that had obviously enacted this little drama in a cupboard smaller than the closet they were currently in many times. He was biting his lips to keep from speaking. To refrain from cursing at the neglect. All he wanted to do was whisper words of comfort to the brunette curled up in his arms cuddling a teddy bear like a child.

Draco had never felt this helpless. Not even during the war. At least then for every person that was dead or dying, there were three others that needed medical attention. The little boy that Draco was holding was no longer a child. He was a full grown man who had taken a trip down memory lane and all Draco could do was watch.

Watch the tears that streaked his face from realizing that he wasn't loved by the people that were supposed to. Watch as the favorite game that he used to play was tainted by the reality of the life he lived afterwards. Watch as the toys enacted a drama that Harry seemed all too familiar with watching.

He wondered how often Harry had held the dream that someone would come and rescue him. Draco recalled what he was told about Hagrid telling Harry about the wizarding world. Suddenly he recalled the first time he met Harry and how he had insulted Hagrid. Regret filled Draco as he realized that more than just insulting a half-giant, he had insulted Harry's hero.

Draco tipped the other boy's face up. The red and puffy eyes tore at his heart with the pain that filled them.

"Why didn't they love me?" was the quietly whispered question. It broke the blond. He felt the tears fall from his own eyes.

"I'm sorry," was the only response that he could make. He gathered the broken hearted child in his arms and stood with him. The two made the way out of the closet. Draco led him back to their bed and helped him to lie down. Harry looked so small and helpless lying in the middle of the large bed. He was clinging to the teddy bear in his arms as Draco pulled the covers up around him and tucked him in gently. He pressed a kiss to the lightning bolt mark and promised to be right back.

Quietly Draco closed the bedroom door and made his way to the den. He felt the tears still making paths down his cheeks and hoped that he wouldn't run into any of the others. He didn't know how he could explain the reason that he was crying.

Quickly Draco penned a note to Severus and sent Hedwig off to deliver it. The owl gave him a concerned look and a gentle nip before she took flight. He wiped his eyes and returned to the bedroom. He climbed into bed and gathered his green-eyed angel into his arms and cuddled him tenderly. He crooned loving words to the boy while stroking his hair until Harry finally fell asleep.

It was several hours later before Severus finally arrived. Draco was somewhat surprised that no one had come to find them yet but he was grateful. When he heard the soft knock on the door he shifted his love out of his arms and went to answer the door. He wanted to ignore it when he heard the soft whimper of loss but knew that he was out of his depth in this. He had no idea how to deal with the man that was so strong usually during this breakdown.

Severus did a double-take when he saw the haggard look of his godson. The red rimmed eyes and the messy hair very strong indicators that something serious had happened here. When he looked past Draco he saw the other young man curled up in the bed. He looked even worse, if that was possible; his face bore tracks where tears had dried. His eyes were puffy even in sleep and each breath was shuddering. He was clinging tightly to the teddy bear that Severus had gotten him the day before and the Potions Master found himself wondering if that was what had caused the…whatever had happened today.

Silently Draco led him to the closet. He pointed to the toys, still lying where they had fallen. Only when the door was closed did Draco finally speak. He poured out the story to his godfather and finally showed the older man a re-enactment of the rescue scenario with a wave of his wand. He had never gotten the hand of even simple wandless magic which Harry used with such ease.

Having listened to the story, Severus finally chose to comment. "Draco, I believe that everything is finally catching up to Mr. Potter. He has spent many years ignoring these things and now, between the trips and our intervention, he is finally starting to deal with them. I would imagine when he awakes he will be quite embarrassed, and much like his usual annoying self."

Draco nodded slightly. "What can I do?" he asked.

"I suggest that first you get yourself cleaned up. You look awful frankly. When he does wake, give him a calming potion and just do what feels right. And make sure he gets cleaned up as well before going downstairs. It is bad enough that I have to deal with you two this evening, I really don't want to have a hysterical werewolf all over me as well." He said this with a sneer that was made a lie by the blatant concern in his eyes.

"I don't have any detentions this evening so I will be here late. If you require me for anything, send that blasted house-elf. But don't let him see Potter like that. The only thing worse than Remus getting wind of the brat's condition would be that creature," he shuddered.

Draco snickered. Dobby had followed his "Master Harry Potter sir" when Harry had left Hogwarts and worked in the house for a pay of five sickles and one weekend a month off. In return, he kept the house immaculate, cooked, had made peace with Draco and every holiday decorated the house with Harry Potter ornaments and had even gotten his hands on music and changed all the names to Harry Potter. Draco shuddered slightly as he recalled the previous Christmas when the house was filled with the sounds of "Harry Potter is Coming to Town" and "Harry Potter the Red-Nosed Reindeer". For once Severus and Harry had been in perfect agreement, both working different ends of the house and one by one incinerating the ornaments.

Severus left the room leaving Draco with a vial of Calming Draught and make his way to the kitchen. He knew he was going to have to tell Remus something to explain why he was home during the week. He always returned to school Monday evenings and didn't return home until Friday afternoons, leaving his Apprentice to teach the Friday afternoon and Monday classes. With a sigh he decided the time had come to tell the man a little of what he had learned about Harry.

It was a very somber group that gathered for dinner. The two women were rather confused by the tension in the air. Harry was feeling very light. Between his breakdown and release of emotions earlier and the potion, he was in fact feeling better than he remembered feeling in a long time. He kept up a steady stream of chatter with Hermione and Pansy while Draco and Remus kept giving him concerned looks.

Finally Harry decided to distract his boyfriend from his worrying. During a lull in conversation, he blurted out "By the way Draco, I thought I should tell you I am working at the zoo with the snakes."

The blond sputtered. He didn't even know where to begin with that statement. "Working! I hope you mean managing!"

Harry shook his head. "Nope. Just talking to the snakes and making sure they are doing okay and don't need anything." He popped a mouthful of food into his mouth, trying hard to remain casual.

Snape was the one to start sputtering. "Talking to them! Potter are you insane?"

Harry gave him a funny look. "Why?"

"Are you really that much of a dunderhead? They are Muggles! What are they going to think about you talking to snakes?" Severus felt his eye twitch as he tried to reign in his anger.

"Nothing. They don't know it is possible to talk to snakes. They just think I am making reassuring noises or something," Harry scoffed at the older man's concerns. "Potter, how long do you think it is going to take before they start to question it?" Snape snarled.

Harry felt like he should be getting angry and wondered why he wasn't. Oh yeah, the Calming Draught. Under the table he flicked his wand and cast a silent Cheering Charm on the other man. He snickered when he saw the smile on Snape's face.

"Harry James Potter!" yelled Remus. "What have you done?"

He looked to his godfather with an innocent expression. "I just cast a Cheering Charm. If I can't get mad because of the damn potion he gave me, he can't get mad either." Harry pouted at Remus. He received a glare in response.

Remus stood up and quickly cancelled the spell before rounding on Harry. "If I were you Harry, I would think about running."

"Can't!" Harry smiled up at the werewolf. "I think I took too much of the potion." For some reason Harry the calming sensation kept getting stronger, almost as if he was still taking more instead of the last one having been taken an hour earlier. He slumped against Draco, barely able to hold himself up now he was feeling so relaxed.

Severus went from being furious at being seen smiling and having been hexed to concerned in a flash. He leaned over and grabbed the younger man's plate and drink. A quick examination of the food and drink revealed that it had been tampered with.

"Dobby!" Snape bellowed. The excitable creature was there in a flash.

"Yes sir Mister Professor Snape?" he was bouncing around as he bowed to the glaring man.

"Did you do something to Potter's food?" he asked his voice low and controlled.

"Yes sir Mister Professor Snape! I did just what you said, when Mister Harry Potter woke up, he was to get a Calming Draught. But he doesn't eat properly so I mixed some into everything and made all his favorite foods so that he would eat enough!" Dobby was bobbing around which was very lucky for him as it made him a hard to reach target.

Snape growled. "How many bottles did you wind up mixing into his food?"

"Three!" Dobby answered proudly. "That way he could get at least one eaten."

Snape looked at the nearly empty plate and glass of juice. "Get out of here now!"

Draco in the meantime found himself with a very mellow armful of wizard that was feeling rather boneless. Harry giggled to himself.

"Where's Lockhart?" he asked. The non-sequitor startling everyone.

"Why?" Hermione asked cautiously, speaking for the first time.

"Because. I think he cast the spell wrong again. I don't have any bones," Hermione gave Harry a puzzled look. Draco was starting to look concerned. Remus was watching with wide eyes.

Harry rolled his head back and looked up at Draco. "Your so preeetty." Draco blushed.

"Severus?" he looked up at his godfather. "Um, what do we do here?"

"Let's get him moved to the living room and get him comfortable. He has had four bottles of Calming Draught so trying to talk sensibly to him will be an even more futile effort than usual. Then we just wait for it to wear off," Severus sighed as he watched Draco trying to convince Harry that he did in fact have bones and needed to use them to walk to the other room.

Finally Remus walked over and draped one of Harry's arms around his shoulder while Draco did the same on the other side. The two men half-carried, half-dragged their burden into the other room and the three men fell gracelessly onto the couch.

Draco was trying to get Harry comfortable on the couch but the other boy was being very uncooperative. Snape summoned a blanket from the other room and covered Harry with it.

"Sleep Potter. It is the best thing for right now." He handed Draco a pillow to tuck under Harry's head.

"Don't wanna. Wanna play Snap Snape," Harry giggled. "Snap Snape! Sounds funny. Snip snap Snape. Snip snap snake Snape."

Hermione and Pansy who were watching everything quietly started giggling. They covered their mouths when the said Snape whirled on them with a glare. But Harry had moved on.

"Weeble Wobble Bobble Gobble," Harry was sing-songing nonsense words now giggling uncontrollably.

"I love you!" He broke off his 'song' to announce loudly.

"I love you to Harry," Draco said with a sigh.

"Not you silly!" Draco did a double take. "Everyone. Even Snape." Harry's arm darted out to grab the man's left arm. Snape tried to pull his hand back but for someone so heavily under the influence, he had a surprisingly strong grip. Harry pulled Severus' sleeve back, exposing the tattoo that never truly disappeared.

"That's why I did it you know. I hated you but I didn't. You were an arse. But you made sure I ate before detention. One night I don't remember what I did but you were an arse. I couldn't go to dinner before starting detention. You made the house-elves bring me sandwiches. But I didn't tell lies!" Draco was trying to follow the confusing on-sided conversation.

"Okay, really I did occasionally tell lies to you. But only because I didn't trust you. I mean, you are an adult and you can't trust adults. They lie. Then they hurt you. But you got really mad but didn't hurt me. I have never seen someone so mad they really truly spit! But you didn't hurt me. So I love you. And I killed him because of you."

Snape moved to sit beside the boy. Everyone else was watching and listening quietly, afraid to speak. He slowly ran a hand over the unruly locks of hair and tipped Harry face up to look into his own.

A very uncharacteristically gentle smile flitted across Snape's face. "Harry child, I really think you should get some sleep now. Before you say anything more that you will be embarrassed about in the morning. You have had a rough day and tomorrow you can kill that blasted elf."

Harry was shaking his head. "Don't wanna sleep" he whined. "Want my teddy bear." He looked at Draco. "Where's my teddy bear!"

Snape sighed. "Get him the bloody bear before he tries to get it himself."

"Thank you!" Harry exclaimed before launching himself forward to hug the older man. Snape was still trying to disentangle himself when Draco returned with the bear. Harry let go so suddenly that Snape almost fell off the couch. He glared around the room daring anyone to even so much as smile at his predicament.

Harry lay back against the couch and cuddled his bear. "Tell me a story! Dudley always got bedtime stories. I want one too!"

Remus took pity on his lover at this point and moved forward. "How about if I tell you one Harry?"

Harry looked up and nodded happily. "Okay!"

Twenty minutes later Remus was finishing up his tale and tucking the sleeping boy under the blankets. He pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead and noticed the others still hadn't left the room.

Very quietly they all left the room together. Severus wrapped an arm around Remus, holding him for a moment before they turned their attention to a very pale Draco.

"I have to get back to the school tonight. Harry will be fine in the morning. He may have a mild headache but given the circumstances he might be reluctant to take a potion for it. Just give him a cup of chamomile tea." He gave Draco a squeeze on the shoulder and Remus a last hug and kiss before he left.

Remus wrapped an arm around Draco's shoulder and guided him down the hall to the kitchen. The four housemates sat and drank hot chocolate in silence, each thinking about what they had heard this evening before drifting off to bed.

Draco sat beside his lover and watched over him all night. He vowed to never let Harry go through that kind of pain ever again. His mind raced with thoughts of vengeance and wondered who he could get to help him. 


	7. The Bar pt 1

A/N- Okay, I was writing this and found that it was starting to get away from me. So, I broke it into two chapters. Posting one right now, the other probably later tonight. Almost finished with the second chapter. Hoping it will contain itself to two chapters. So-part one of The Bar.

Disclaimer-Still not mine.

Harry woke very embarrassed and found Draco asleep on a chair next to him. He quietly made his way to the kitchen when Remus was already awake and eating breakfast. Without looking the other man in the face, Harry muttered a greeting and started on his breakfast.

"How are you feeling this morning Harry?" asked Remus.

Harry felt his face turning red. "Fine," he muttered.

"Severus thought you might have a bit of a headache. Do you want something for it?" Remus prodded gently.

"Um, no thanks. I do have a bit of a headache, but um, I'll be okay." Harry wasn't touching another potion. Ever.

Remus smiled and gave a soft chuckle. "He also suspected that you would not really wish to take a potion. He suggested a chamomile tea to take care of the headache."

"Oh. Um, in that case, yeah. That sounds good." Harry was sure he was beet red and was finding his plate to be extremely fascinating. He picked at his toast, tearing pieces off of it.

Within an hour the rest of the household was awake and bustling around. There was awkward talk but by unspoken agreement, none talked about the events of the previous evening.

The remainder of the week passed rather uneventfully. Until game night rolled around. It was the switch of game versions that caused the uproar.

Draco accused Harry of cheating, changing the game. Harry accused Draco and his team of cheating; informing them that he wouldn't have known those weren't the correct questions if they hadn't been.

Pansy turned a bright red when she found herself the focus of Hermione's gaze. Remus was simply giving Severus a smirking look while Harry and Draco were yelling at each other. Severus snarled at the werewolf, who had the gall to laugh.

So once again, it was an angry group of Slytherins that lost on game night. And a lonely group of Gryffindors sleeping alone.

Monday's event was different from the previous. It was the one that Harry had abandoned the week before. Instead of meeting bright and early, they were getting together at 7 in the evening. Harry and Hermione spent the entire day locked in Harry's room separating the clothing into bags to give to each person. They were giggling and speculating on the way each item would look on the respective, prospective owners.

Finally, they handed each person their bag and instructed them to all change in separate rooms and meet in the kitchen at 7pm exactly. He then rushed to the room he had assigned for himself and eagerly got changed. For himself he had a pair of leather pants, black, with lacing up the sides. The lacing exposed a fair amount of leg skin. He had a green silk shirt that brought out the coloring of his eyes, especially with contacts in. He downed a hair lengthening potion that Hermione had made up for him and pulled on the black leather boots. There was a wide chain belt that he looped around his waist to complete the look.

When he finally looked in a mirror even Harry had to admit the look was…spectacular. His hair had fallen to shoulder length with soft waves. His eyes were a brilliant glimmer of green and the green and black and silver colors were …well aside from being far too Slytherin, they did in fact enhance his own natural looks to an almost unrecognizable appearance.

When he heard the clock strike seven, Harry Apparated into the kitchen. He got a good look at everyone and nearly groaned in lust. He KNEW Severus was going to look way too gorgeous in the outfit he had picked out. And Draco just looked entirely too delicious. Part of Harry considered saying to hell with the night out and just dragging Draco upstairs and never letting Draco be seen by others.

He saw everyone was reacting in similar ways. Severus was dressed in the skin tight black leather pants with chains that looped loosely about the waist. His boots were also black leather similar to Harry's own except they had chains looping them. His shirt was a long-sleeved, black silk that gave the appearance of being both extremely revealing and at the same time concealing. His shirt flowed with an ease of wizard robes but showed every line of the older man's well formed chest. It was covered by the long trench-coat leather jacket.

Pansy was dressed in a white leather skirt and matching white leather boots. She had on red fishnet stockings and a red shirt that hung from her shoulders. Underneath the over shirt was a black tank top. The ensemble was topped with a white leather jacket with fringe hanging from the arms.

Hermione looked just as good. Her outfit was much less revealing than her girlfriend's. It was a long skirt that hung pants her knees with a slit up the side. Simple brown suede with stitching on the bottom that matched the top, a simple white cotton loose fitting. On her feet were a pair of moccasin style shoes, and her hair was tamed into soft waves. They exchanged appreciating glances before Harry turned his attention to Remus.

The substitute father was looking far too good. Harry bit his lip at the way he appeared. The other man was wearing a pair of soft brown suede pants, unadorned. The shirt was soft red cotton with subtle threads of gold blended in. His boots were brown leather adorned with nothing but a lining stitch. His jacket was brown suede. The gentleness of the all of the fabric a perfect reflection of the man's own personality and made him look…fabulous. 

Draco…was simply stunning. His angelic looks could be draped in potato sacks and still look gorgeous but when dressed up could cause men and women alike to fall into a swoon. Tonight his hair hung in waves of spun silver, his eyes a brilliant silver. He had on white suede pants (they cost Harry a small fortune but were WELL worth it!) and white boots, both pants and boots embedded with small gems. His shirt was silver gossamer silk that was so sheer that you could see right through it. Underneath was a sea green tank top, the hints of blue only highlighting the unique shades in Draco's eyes. This was covered by a black leather and suede jacket. The combined effect was breathtaking.

Harry found himself staring at his boyfriend slack-jawed and without a single thought in his head aside from a very inadequate "WOW!" Eventually, two things dawned on him. Draco was staring at him with an equally lustful look, and everyone seemed staring at him with a mix of amusement and disgust and impatience. Harry gave a mental and physical shake and gave the signal to meet at The Leaky Cauldron.

This time Harry arranged for a pair of taxis to take them to their destination. A new club that catered to a large gay and lesbian crowd. He had always wanted to go to a gay bar. Somehow he had a feeling, looking at his companions; this would be a memorable night for everyone, including those at the bar. Snape and Draco were walking side-by-side from the cab and were something out of an artist's rendition, Draco in his white outfit, his light features and halo of hair, Snape with his black eyes and clothing and menacing features were an amazing contrast, one that Harry had a hard time pulling his eyes from. When he finally did, he noticed Remus having the same difficulties.

Harry once again questioned his own judgment in bringing them out. He had this horrible feeling that it was going to end in disaster. He pushed the dark thoughts out of his mind and wrapped an arm around Draco. The taller man looked down into Harry's eyes with a heat that caused Harry to burn. When they reached the club Harry had to admit, he was surprised at the line outside for a Monday night. He thought for sure that it wouldn't be very busy.

They were preparing to wait in line, Snape with a glare, when they were given appraising looks and motioned to enter without waiting in line. They were confused as they moved through the doors but none argued.

The bar was quite crowded. In the center was a large dance floor with loud music pulsing in the air. It was packed with people dancing. To one end was a large bar with stools lined up against it. Along the sides of the dance floor were tables and chairs, and against two walls were booths that were tucked among the shadows.

As a group, they moved to the bar. Harry was feeling awkward, he could sense people staring at him and in spite of all the times he had been the focus in the wizarding world, he still couldn't get used to the feeling of attention directed to him. This felt different, not the hero worship attention but attention because of him and his companions. He knew that all of them radiated a power, not just Draco and Severus, Harry's own magical power being the strongest, but they radiated a …presence.

He differed to Hermione when it came time to order drinks. After just a moment's hesitation, she ordered two 'Sex on the Beach' drinks for herself and Pansy, three 'Blowjob' drinks for the guys, except Snape who she ordered a 'Bloody Mary' and was given a glare of death. Stuttering she tried to explain the drinks. Harry, Remus and Draco exchanged challenging looks when their drink was explained to them. Almost as soon as they were set down, the three men dove into the challenge. Harry felt the drink burn and fought the urge to cough as he swallowed the drink and dropped the shot-glass back down on the bar.

The three looked at each other with smirks and Draco leaned forward to kiss his lover. When they looked up, Snape had taken his drink and moved to a booth in the far corner. Hermione was giggling at something Pansy was saying. Harry snuck a sip of her drink while she was distracted, handing it to Draco to also sample. They decided to order a round of those for everyone.

It wasn't long before the five of them were feeling quite pleasantly buzzed. Draco was trying to persuade Harry to join him on the dance floor. The brunette gave a shudder. Just the memory of the Yule Ball was enough to scare him off of dancing for life.

Finally he pushed his lover to Remus and told them to "Go, enjoy! Not like he will be able to drag Snape there."

He sat at the far end of the bar watching the two men on the dance floor. Beside them Pansy and Hermione were dancing together. They were so close as to be almost obscene. Harry wondered idly how much Hermione had drunk so far to be willing to let go that much.

It was a while before he noticed that Snape had moved to the seat beside him. He was holding a large glass that appeared to be filled with scotch? Harry was working through several different drinks, wanting to try something of everything. At that moment, he was sipping on something fruity that was called a Pina Colada and was really quite tasty.

His eyes were back on his godfather and boyfriend who had moved closer together due to the press of more people on the dance floor. His eyes narrowed slightly as a flicker of jealous washed over him. He was oblivious to the people moving around him.

A familiar voice jerked his attention to the man, or rather men now, next to him. He choked on his drink, spitting it on the floor when he heard the voice, "So, I haven't seen you here before. I would have noticed a gorgeous hunk such as yourself."

"DUDLEY!" Harry exclaimed, looking at the guy that was dumb enough to actually try and hit on Severus Snape in full glower mode. His cousin was looking a lot better than he had the last time Harry had seen him. He had lost a lot of weight and looked like he might even be working out.

The other guy looked at Harry in shock for a brief moment before exclaiming "What are YOU doing here freak?" 


	8. The Bar pt 2

Harry felt more than saw the stiffening and rage of the man sitting between him and his cousin. Harry's mind was racing. He was torn between shame that he always felt around his "family" and wanting for some inexplicable reason, to start laughing.

He barely heard the next words that came from Dudley's mouth, "What, so much of a freak that you couldn't get any women to go out with you?"

When the words registered with Harry, he couldn't help but laugh. "Who was hitting on who here? And I can't believe you were dumb enough to hit on him," he said pointing at Snape. "Trust me, seven years of classes with him as a teacher, not many would be brave enough to do that."

He watched Dudley's eyes grow wide as he registered the implication of the words. His face turned white and he sputtered slightly.

Severus Snape felt rage of the type he hadn't since James Potter and Sirius Black found it funny to torment him in school. Slowly he slid from the bar stool to face his former student. Without looking at the odious creature behind him he succumbed to impulse, something Severus Snape never did and fully blamed the alcohol for.

He wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and pulled him flush against his body. There was the barest hesitation before he lowered his mouth to his former student's mouth, kissing him deeply.

Harry stiffened in shock when he felt himself being kissed by Snape! He was in too much shock to react, except to drop his jaw. A mistake as it turned out when Snape's tongue invaded his mouth. Harry gave a slight shudder and tried to think.

The shudder was mistaken as a shiver of delight by the envious man watching. He was fascinated, watching his hated cousin snogging the gorgeous man that he had been watching all night, only just getting the courage to talk to.

Harry felt the approach of his jealous boyfriend and pulled himself together an away from the guy in front of him. Not that he could pull too far, the grip his professor had on him was very tight and he was still flush against the body when a very pissed off pair of men finally reached them.

"What in the hell is going on here?" demanded Draco. Harry could feel the much lighter waves of anger coming from Remus. He was far too shocked to formulate and answer, but Snape took care of that for him.

"This…man behind me is Dudley Dursley," Snape informed them, his voice dangerously silky. Harry felt himself shudder again at the tone and the glitter of rage still in the older man's eyes. "He implied that our Harry was unable to find himself a date. I was merely attempting to disprove the ridiculous notion."

Harry felt the shift. Anger still radiating, the focus shifting. He gave a start, unfortunately pressing him closer to the man in front of him, when he felt two more pairs of arms wrap around him. Remus and Draco had both folded themselves around him and Harry tried to bite back a hysterical giggle.

Just as it was about to erupt from him, he found his lips once again covered by the hated professor. When he pulled backwards, it was to encounter the firm bodies of his godfather, who's lips were engaged in kissing the side of his neck, more often 'missing' to kiss Snape's neck. Draco was kissing and nibbling on the other side of his neck, his hands wandering across Harry's chest playing with his nipples. At least, Harry hoped…prayed it was Draco's hands. If they weren't, Harry shuddered again.

He found his mouth released and quickly turned his face into Draco's neck. No sooner had he done that when he felt teeth nipping at his neck. The sharp pain caused him to gasp.

"Break the skin Remus and I will kill you a slow and very painful death," he muttered. He was trying to force himself to go along with this show, but it was just too weird. There was vibration against his neck when Remus chuckled. Harry felt his head being turned around and for a moment he feared Remus was going to kiss him and that was…no way! But no, Snape was once again kissing him.

They were interrupted by the sound of giggling. "Oh Merlin! This is HOT!" exclaimed Pansy.

"And extremely disturbing at the same time," muttered Hermione.

Harry finally yanked himself away when he felt a hand slid down to settle firmly on his arse. He didn't know who's it was and he didn't care!

"Um, loo. Gotta go. Um, yeah…" He stuttered. He rushed to the rest room and missed the three men turning their attention on the started and extremely envious man that was watching the events.

Harry found himself in a stall, sitting fully clothed on the toilet shaking. His mind was trying to process things. Dudley was in a gay bar. Snape was kissing him. Remus was biting him.

Suddenly Harry rushed out of the stall to the mirror. There in the mirror, his reflection. A bright red mark on the side of his neck. He shuddered. Oh sweet Merlin, Remus had …given him a hickey. EWWW! Draco was going to kill him. Both of them. And Snape was kissing him! Double EWWWW! Harry turned on the water and started to rinse his mouth out.

After several rinses, he was starting to eye the soap dispenser when the door opened. Harry looked up to see his cousin standing there.

"What do you want?" he snarled.

"Actually, er, I wanted to apologize," Dudley wouldn't look at Harry and missed the look of shock that Harry gave him.

"Apologize?" Harry was quite certain Dudley didn't even know the meaning of the word, much less how to do it.

"Um, yeah. Not just for what I said tonight," Dudley was now looking up at Harry. His eyes were shining with sincerity.

"I don't know what to say Dudley," Harry was feeling a bit unsure. "What brought this about?"

Dudley looked at him for a few moments. Harry noted idly that Dudley was biting his bottom lip nervously, the same habit Harry himself had. "I guess you could say I learned what it was to be a 'freak' myself."

Harry gave him a puzzled look.

"I'm gay Harry," Dudley said, looking at Harry like he should know what he meant.

Harry was trying to puzzle out that when it dawned on him. He had grown so used to the acceptance of the wizarding community. Now he remembered the occasional rants that his uncle would go on about the abnormality of gays and how dare they try to get the same rights as 'normal' people.

"Oh. What happened when you told him?" Harry asked.

Dudley looked away. "He was furious. He actually hit me. Told me to get out of his house and never come back. Only not that politely. I barely had time to pack a bag of clothes."

Harry almost felt sorry for Dudley who had always been so spoiled.

"Anyhow," Dudley suddenly looked at him with a grin. "He got his own back. The next day he went in to work and was mouthing off about his 'freak queer son' and turns out his boss' son is gay. So dad got fired. When he went home he found," at this point Dudley turned slightly green. "Um, when he got home he found Mom in bed with the neighbor's eighteen year old son. It was a real scandal. The kid was running out the door carrying his pants, Dad was screaming at him and Mum, the whole thing was a mess. They got a divorce. Mum occasionally calls to talk to me. But even she doesn't really want anything to do with me."

Harry was torn between wanting to feel ill at the idea of anyone sleeping with his aunt, and wanting to laugh. Seems they didn't need Harry's freakishness to destroy them. They did it all themselves.

"Anyhow, I have been living with friends, moving every few months. I can't get a real job. It isn't like I have any real skills. I didn't need any. Mum and Dad always took care of everything. It's left me with a lot of time to think. I've wondered about you, how you were and everything.

"I guess, it's sort of like being gay isn't it? I always called you a freak, but you can't really help it. It isn't like you chose to be a…well, you know? Any more than I chose to be gay. I was just born that way. Like you. I kinda wished a lot of times that I could see you to apologize."

At this point Dudley was looking at him with a rather embarrassed look. "Of course, when I get the chance I totally screwed it up. I'm really sorry. I guess, I was just surprised. And jealous." Dudley turned red at that confession.

"Jealous? Of me?" Harry asked in surprise.

Dudley nodded. "I always was really. I mean, you could do all sorts of stuff. I was just, overweight and failing classes. I was really good at whining. Then I saw you tonight with the guy I was seriously hot for," Harry shuddered. That reminded him of thoughts he really didn't want to be reminded of. His gaze returned to the soap dispenser.

"Anyhow, I just reacted. I turned back into the brat I used to be. I like to think I have grown up," Harry looked at his cousin.

"You have Dudley. I would never have imagined you could apologize, much less to me," Dudley gave him a hopeful smile.

"Um, I do have to confess something. Snape? He's not…"Harry shuddered. "He was just really mad. I used to think I was the only one that could get him that pissed. And um, the other guy, the brown haired one, his name is Remus, he is my …well, sort of godfather. And he and Snape are together. The blond god is mine." Harry smiled.

"Oh. Okay. Because that did seem sort of strange. But I thought maybe it was normal in your world." Dudley seemed uncertain how to refer to anything magical. "Really hot, but strange."

Harry shuddered again. "Okay, Dudley, I have to stop talking about or thinking about this because, I'm going to get sick. Let's go get a drink. My treat."

When they got to the bar, Harry found all of his friends with a round of drinks in front of them. They weren't paying any attention to their drinks, preferring to stare at the sight of Dudley and Harry walking together, for all appearances being friendly and smiling. Harry took advantage of their inattention to grab Snape's drink and down it in one very long drink.

He grinned at the glare he received. "Hey! You had your tongue down my throat, I think I can at least share your drink."

He moved down the line drinking everyone's drink until he got to his boyfriend. By then his pleasant buzz was returning and Draco was giving him a strange look.

"Are you okay Harry?" Draco asked, concerned.

"Perfect. Dudley and I made up, and two or three more drinks, I won't be able to remember the taste of…"another shudder, "Snape in my mouth."

He snickered when he saw Draco shudder. "That was just, ewww Harry! I think it is going to be time for me to schedual another therapy session!"

Harry was nodding. "Oh, and I told Dudley the truth about what happened."

Just then he looked up to see Dudley standing nearby, looking very awkward. The glares of his friends were all focused on him, not helping the situation at all.

"Um, guys," Harry waited until he had their attention. "It's okay. I invited him to join us. "Um, we sort of talked and, well, worked out our issues."

He fingered the mark on the side of his neck and glared at Remus. "Of course, now I have new issues to deal with!" Remus turned red when he saw the mark he had left.

"Oh my! Harry, that's um, I'm sorry," Remus was extremely embarrassed and felt slightly disturbed at the actions from earlier. Harry wasn't his son but it still felt wrong.

Quickly, hoping to stem off any arguments, Harry explained what they had talked about. He ordered a round of drinks for everyone and before long, they had managed to grab a booth. Harry squeezed against the wall with Draco on his lap to make room. Across from them Pansy was on Hermione's lap, Snape next to them and Remus next to Harry and Draco. At the end of the table was Dudley who had pulled a chair up.

They talked until closing time, Harry and Dudley had everyone laughing when they told the tale of blowing up Aunt Marge and even Dudley was laughing when Harry related the story of the ton-tongue toffee.

As they talked and drank, Harry and Draco were getting more relaxed. Draco twisted around slightly and latched himself on Harry's neck, the exact spot Remus had marked earlier. He whispered "mine" in Harry's ear before working the spot. Harry whimpered slightly as Draco made the spot larger and darker. His hand tightened on Draco's thigh, the other creeping up his back, lacing his fingers in his boyfriend's hair.

The night wore on and Harry was feeling a driving need to go home and use Draco to finish clearing his memory of the others kisses and touches. As they were leaving the bar, a thought occurred to Harry.

"Dudley," he waited for the other man to turn around. "You said earlier that you didn't really have a place of your own. Where are you staying now?"

Dudley reached up to run his hand through his hair. "Actually, I'm not sure tonight. I was thinking maybe my buddy Aaron might let me sleep on his couch."

"Um, I know that you aren't overly comfortable around, well, people like us, but if you want," he broke off when he heard the complaints starting already.

"Come on guys, he is my cousin, and you have seen, he's changed." Harry was glaring at his friends. 

Finally everyone, except Snape, conceded and Harry turned back to his cousin. "If you want, we can take you back to our place."

Dudley looked a bit uncertain. "Um, are you sure? I…There isn't anything…"

Harry snickered. "Just don't eat or touch anything labeled Weasley Wizard Wheezes and you should be okay. But that holds for pretty much any of us."

With one final look of uncertainty, Dudley nodded. Harry explained how Side-Along Apparating would work before taking his cousin by the arm and Apparating them to the outside of their house. Dudley was confused by the fact that it appeared he was looking at a large, empty field.

Hermione volunteered to get George Weasley, who they had surprisingly enough, all agreed to have as their Secret Keeper. The twins had proven both their loyalty and the ability to keep secrets by not telling anyone who their original investor was. When the war was over, they had been swamped by letters, Howlers, marriage proposals, people trying to rescue Harry and Hermione from the clutches of the Death Eaters that had cursed them, Death Eaters trying to get revenge, reporters, and every other imaginable invader. They had then hid under the Fidelius Charm.

It was the combination of this and the fact that all of the kids except Hermione had no family left and all of them were alone in the wizarding world had prompted them to all purchase their house together. Except Severus, who made it clear that if it weren't for Remus, he would be perfectly happy to be living quite by himself.

They were explaining this to Dudley while waiting for Hermione to return. It was a very tired and confused twin that returned. He very reluctantly and only after making sure it was okay with everyone present, gave the location to Dudley.

Harry watched with amusement as the house flickered into view. The expression of awe on Dudley's face made him want to laugh.

"You own this house!" Dudley asked. His face was pale with shock.

"Yeah. It is in my name, but really we all bought it," he saw the others roll their eyes, knowing the amount they contributed combined was barely enough for one year payment but Harry insisted that it belonged to them all.

"There are 12 bedrooms, we'll have Dobby show you to your room. Um, be careful with Dobby at least for a little while. He may take some time to forgive you. Took a year to forgive Draco." Harry snickered as he remembered the meals that Draco was served and the pink shirts that came back from the laundry.

"Um, who is Dobby?" Dudley asked.

"Oh, er…he is a house elf. Um, a bit strange looking the first time…" he was interrupted by the arrival of the elf itself. Dudley gave a brief squeak of surprise. Harry watched as a single hand moved to cover Dudley's rear before stopping.

He smiled reassuringly at his cousin when Dudley looked at him. Dudley moved his hand back and grinned sheepishly.

"Okay, so still a bit unsure. But oh my GOD Harry!" Dudley was looking around the room in awe.

Suddenly he started snickering. "I am just imaging what Mum and Dad would have to say about this. Dad would be falling all over himself. Serves them right!"

Harry smiled. Dudley's acceptance of his life and magic felt good. For the first time, Harry felt like he might heal. He finally had some form of approval from his family. It felt good. While he acknowledged that he would never know what it was to know his aunt's love, maybe there was hope for him and his cousin.

A/N-Thanks for the patience in the split chapter. Only a couple more chapters left for the story. And all the sad parts are done. Please read, review, tell me what you think.

I am going to be working on my other story, Save Me, and will be starting a new one (after I finish this one). Any requests? Veela Draco, Severitus, accidently bonded Draco/Harry, or something else? I want to do a cliché my way, but want to know what my readers want to read.

Disclaimer-Oh yeah, should get this done as well. Not mine. Etc, etc, etc. 


	9. Dudley

A/N-This deviates from my normal. Dudley's perspective. No conversations, just Dudley's thoughts and observations of conversations. Let me know what you think of this change.

Disclaimer- Not mine!

Dudley Dursley wondered inwardly how it was that he came to be sitting at a table in a bar drinking with six wizards and witches. And he was enjoying himself. The night was strange from start to finish.

He had lost his job just that afternoon and had come to the bar to drown in his sorrows. Maybe find something (or someone) to make him forget that his roommate had threatened to give him the boot if he didn't come up with rent this month. That was when he saw the not very good looking but somehow incredibly sexy older guy in the corner. He didn't appear to be having a great time and Dudley wondered why he was here.

As the time went on, he watched the guy down several drinks and occasionally glance at the dance floor before ordering another drink. After a couple hours, he finally worked up the nerve to approach the man who radiated danger and sex appeal.

Image his surprise when he realized that the man was sitting next to his cousin, Harry! After years of wishing for the chance to apologize, he went and screwed it all up by reverting to his childhood behavior. But then he was treated to the sight of the object of his evening lust-fest kissing his cousin. If that wasn't enough, two more men joined; the blond sex god that half the bar had been lusting over and the brown hair man that if you were to describe, would be rather average looking, but somehow radiated a sort of animal magnetism that was feral and dangerous while at the same time being gentle and caring. Thinking back, all four men radiated menace and power. Seeing them all together was enough to make Dudley shiver and melt, even if one of them was his cousin. He just tried not to think about that part.

But when Harry retreated to the loo, the other three and the two girls that joined them all gave him looks filled with such rage and hatred that Dudley decided to make a hasty retreat. It was only seconds before he reviewed what he had said and moaned inwardly. His chance to change things and apologize and he messed up.

Quickly he went to the loo, hoping to catch Harry alone and was happy to see he was successful. After stuttering out an apology the two talked for a bit. Harry had, by some miracle, forgiven him and told him about the group at the bar. They chatted for the evening and prepared to leave when Harry invited him to stay.

Dudley hesitated for a few minutes. He really didn't have anywhere else to go. Sure, the apartment he was staying at, but when he roommate found out tomorrow that Dudley had lost yet another job, he was going to be kicked out anyhow. So he figured why not?

Next thing he knew he was standing in a large field, not a building or fence or anything in sight. Harry was trying to explain that the field was actually the house, and they had to hide it because of the fact that the group was always being hounded by reporters and other people. Dudley wasn't sure he understood what that was all about. He knew Harry was not telling him something. They grew up together, he recognized the signs. But frankly, he was a bit too drunk, tired and depressed to really care.

There was a 'pop' and suddenly a red-haired guy that looked like he had been dragged out of bed was standing in front of him. He looked familiar but Dudley couldn't place when they had met. After talking to the others in the group, the red-head gave him a nasty look, shoved a piece of paper into his hands and left.

Dudley looked down at the paper and saw an address written on it. No sooner had he finished reading it, and then a house came into view. No, not house…he didn't think the term mansion even covered it. In the back he thought he could see a swimming pool and to the side was a field with what looked like a bunch of loops on poles.

But the house was stunning. This was Harry's house! He felt like laughing. He couldn't believe this. When he asked his younger cousin about it, the brunette explained that they all bought it together. By the looks on the others faces, that wasn't entirely true. 

They went inside and a strange little creature with huge eyes and ears appeared and was getting some sort of orders from Harry. The sudden appearance startled him for a moment and he reacted on instinct, the tail that came from his first experience with magic. He caught himself but not before Harry noticed.

Slowly it started to sink in to Dudley. All of this, Harry owned. His cousin, who wore castoff clothes, had Dudley's broken toys, and basically, nothing of his own…was rich! Incredibly rich. The lies that he and Harry had been raised with, starting with his parents being killed in a car accident, to them being unemployed, the magnitude of lies just kept growing. He wondered inwardly if Harry ever realized that Dudley had also been raised with the same lies. He always believed his Aunt Lily was married to a worthless drunk. Suddenly the humor bubbled out of him and Dudley started to laugh. Worthless? Hardly! From the looks of it, Potter could fit the entire house where they grew up in into just one room of this place. 

Dudley found himself being led by the little creature down the hall. As he left he could hear the conversation start up almost immediately upon the door closing. He was taken to a bedroom that Dobby was telling him was going to take a few minutes to get ready, as they didn't get much company. Especially not showing up this late at night.

Dudley somehow felt he should be apologizing to the elf. He wasn't really sure what for but he felt that he was being subtly scolded.

The room he was shown to was amazing. It was easily the size of both his bedrooms growing up. The bed was enormous and he watched as the elf prepared the bed muttering the whole time. Suddenly the creature disappeared and reappeared moments later with a pair of pajamas. Dudley looked at the clothes and saw that they should fit him.

He changed into the clothes and climbed onto the bed. He wasn't sure he was tired. He did know he was feeling the gnawing hunger. It was real hunger, he told himself. It was just coping mechanism. Months of therapy to learn that. He was praised with food. The larger he got, the more praise his parents seemed to heap on him. They were always complaining about how scrawny and good for nothing Harry was, so Dudley had to be large.

Additionally, large men were 'real' men. Scrawny men were pathetic 'nancy boys' according to his father. As long as he was large, then he obviously wasn't gay and was still the perfect son.

But months of therapy and even more months of dieting and Dudley had gotten to a normal size. He still had to fight the temptation to eat whenever he found himself in situations he didn't feel comfortable. And all this magic was definitely not making him comfortable.

However, he had to admit, he was rather facinated. He had never really had a chance to get to know magic. The only experiances he had were rather unpleasant and aimed at tormenting him. He could see now however, it could be fun. Especially if the torment was reverted. He recalled the tongue incident and realized that if his parents had just let that guy fix his tongue right off, it would have kind of funny.

Suddenly he remembered where he had seen the red-head from earlier. The candy. He was the one that dropped the candy. He grinned and decided to himself not to take any more candy from him.

Finally, giving in slightly to the craving, he went to the bathroom and poured a glass of water. He downed the glass and went back to bed, the feeling of hunger temporarily fulfilled. After looking around for a bit trying to figure out the lighting, he finally gave up and lay down, covering his head with the blankets. He never noticed when the small elf came in and doused the light as he had fallen asleep almost immediately. 


	10. Weasley Invasion

Disclaimer: Not mine. They belong to JKR. But aren't they fun to play with?

Harry stood outside the bedroom that Dobby had put Dudley in the night before. His hand was poised to knock on the door and he had been standing in that same position for several minutes, nerves halting his hand from actually knocking. Memories were flooding his mind. Endless rounds of "Harry Hunting," nights spent trying to ignore the grumbling of his stomach from not eating, mornings spent flicking spiders out of his clothes before putting them on and any number of slights, abuses and neglect from years past.

Finally Harry screwed up his Gryffindor courage and knocked on the door. The two men greeted each other awkwardly and Harry waited for Dudley to put on his shoes before they headed to the kitchen. Harry found himself blinking in surprise at the sight in front of him. The kitchen was packed. Every Weasley, including the spouses and children had shown up that morning. They were all looking at Harry with concern and Dudley with hostility and suspicion.

Harry found himself standing in front of his cousin in protective mode. His housemates all stood off to the side. Only Hermione showed any sign of possibly intervening. Severus and Draco on the other hand were smirking and looking towards the twins with blatantly hopeful expressions. Something Harry never thought he would ever see.

"Er, I guess you all heard that Dudley is staying with us for a while?" Harry asked tentatively. He wasn't reassured by the silent nods. When even the two year old twins of Ginny and Colin were being silent. Idly, Harry wondered if they had been charmed or something, those two monsters were about as quiet and calm as Fred and George, which, come to think of it, were being suspiciously quiet as well. Musing over their appearance, he silently poured two cups of coffee and handed one to Dudley. Finally, he again turned to the group congregated in the kitchen.

"Why don't we all go to the dining room? I don't think the kitchen table is big enough for everyone and Dudley and I haven't had breakfast yet," he said with a sigh.

It was a silent group that paraded into the dining room. Dudley was sticking rather close to Harry and eyeing Fred and George with nervousness. He thought he had recognized the guy last night that had given him the piece of paper but today, in the light he knew he did. It was those two who had 'given' him the candy that made his tongue grow. He remembered Harry saying something about Weasley Wizarding Wheezes and wondered if they were the one he was referring to.

Soon everyone was ensconced at the table. Dobby popped in and within minutes food was overloading the table. Harry paused for a moment, wondering when the diminutive elf had fixed all this food. He watched as Dudley sat beside him not moving to help himself to anything.

"Dudley? You want anything?" Harry broke the silence.

"Um, yeah. Is it…okay?" his eyes still hadn't left the twins.

Laughter broke out around the room. Dudley started and looked at his cousin with confusion.

Harry snickered. "Yes. The food is safe. Fred, George, your reputation precedes you."

Harry looked at the twins with a grin. They beamed back at him with pleasure.

"Don't worry Dudley. The question you asked is VERY common when those two are around. We are just laughing because you haven't even really had a chance to get to know them and already know to ask that particular question," he snickered.

The ice having been broken, the questions started coming rapid fire. It was obvious to the visitors that something had happened between the two cousins but they were clueless as to what. Harry ate his breakfast slowly before finally giving in to the curiosity.

"OKAY! Enough! Everyone listen because I really don't want to try and explain this more than once," he set his fork down and took a sip of pumpkin juice.

When the uproar had settled, Harry began his explanation, telling how the group had gone to a Muggle bar the night before. At this he had to pause, waiting for the twins to finish complaining about not being invited along, Ron to wonder how Harry convinced "The Ferret" to go (even after so many years, Ron still refused to give up the nickname), Molly was fussing about them going out drinking on a Monday night, and Arthur was asking questions about what a Muggle bar looked like and how was it different from a Wizard bar.

Harry sighed and rubbed his temples. This was going to be a long morning. It had taken him 10 minutes just to tell that they went to a bar. He relaxed slightly when he felt Draco reach over and rub his leg. With a gentle smile at his lover, Harry continued his story.

Finally, after many stops, questions and laughter later and conveniently leaving out certain parts of the story involving other peoples' tongues, he was finally able to finish the tale. As he finished up, Dudley looked at him with a look that Harry was not able to identify.

"Um, if I can?" Harry nodded, curious.

"I was thinking last night. Well, actually, I have thought about it a lot. But I just wanted to apologize again. To everyone really. But, Harry, you are who you are because of how you were raised. I don't mean to make things sound better. They really weren't, and there is no excuse for how my parents treated you. But I was who I was for the same reason," Dudley felt like he was babbling but he knew he had to get it said. "It isn't a good excuse but I was a kid. I didn't know any better. By the time I did, well, I didn't really have a good experience with magic, like you did. I was sore for two weeks because of the surgery to get the tail removed!"

Harry winced. By all rights, the Ministry should have reversed the tail. Or some other wizard or witch. Instead, Dudley had a surgery. As an adult, Harry contemplated all the things that could have gone wrong. As well as the fact that Dudley had probably been treated as a scientific oddity for suddenly having a pig's tail.

"I guess I really started thinking about it when that…that….whatever it was in the long black cloak that had no face attacked us," Dudley froze, stunned at the loud gasps that were echoing in the room.

"Dudley!" Harry exclaimed. "Did you actually Isee/I the Dementor?"

Dudley had a look of confusion on his face. "Of course I did! The thing was leaning over me."

The other occupants of the room were exchanging confused looks. Muggles couldn't see Dementors. Even Squibs were not able to see them, only wizards could see the form although everyone was able to feel the effects. The implications of this innocent revelation had the room stunned.

"Er, Professor Snape?" Harry stuttered out, looking at the older man with a question in his eyes.

"I have no idea Harry," he did however, notice the formal manner that the other man addressed him, assuming correctly that it was because Harry was relying on his profession.

"Did I say something wrong?" Dudley asked, concerned.

"Not exactly, Dudley. It's just, well, you shouldn't have been able to see them." Dudley's eyes widened.

"See son," interjected Arthur, his first comment. "Dementor's are magical beings. They aren't really animals, or human, they are…magic. Only someone who is magical should be able to see them. In other words, only a wizard."

Dudley felt himself gasping for breath. His mind kept repeating, 'Only a wizard' over and over. He saw spots flickering in front of his eyes and suddenly felt two hands on his shoulders, shaking him.

"Dudley, it's okay," his eyes snapped into focus to see the brown-haired man, Remus, kneeling in front of him. His eyes were gentle and concerned. Behind him stood Harry, looking at him with shock and anxiety.

"We will figure this out. Severus will talk to Albus when he goes back to Hogwarts today. Arthur will see if there is any precedent for this at the Ministry. And for today, we will go and get the rest of your stuff and let you relax here. Get adjusted to everything and settle in. Everything is going to be fine," Dudley felt the soft tones soothing him. The words were washing over him. Slowly he nodded.

"Does this mean that I am a… that I can do…magic?" he stuttered over the words, hardly able to believe that they could apply to him.

"There is a very high probability Mr. Dursley," Snape commented from the end of the table. "The big question at the moment is why it has never manifested itself. Every child has outburst of magic. It is how our Muggleborns are identified."

"You mean like when you landed on the roof that time?" Dudley looked at Harry who nodded slightly.

The twins who had been listening with avid curiosity had obviously decided a distraction was needed.

"Okay Harry! Spill! Tell us about the OTHER terms of this bet. It must be something if it can get these three out in Muggle clothes and into the Muggle world," Harry blanched. He saw Hermione and Remus' eyes also go wide.

"It's nothing. Really," Harry muttered.

Draco and Snape snorted in unison and Pansy was giggling.

"It is the only thing that keeps me playing this stupid game. The knowledge that ONE day I will see you in Diagon Alley, leash, sign and everything," Draco commented, a smirk gracing his face.

The twins' eyes were nearly popping out of their heads in shock. Ron had managed to spray the pumpkin juice he was drinking on the table. Harry and Remus groaned.

"Oh do tell all!" exclaimed the twins in unison. Harry buried his face in his hands while Hermione and Draco explained the complete terms of the bet. Colin's eyes grew wide and he a look of understanding crossed his face. Fortunately, he didn't say anything but now he understood Hermione's questions about wizarding photography.

Harry stood up and left the room, explaining that he would be back in just a few moments. He darted up to his room and grabbed the bags in the closet filled with the things they had purchased for the Weasleys. When he returned to the dining room, the twins had looks on their faces that said Christmas had come early. Snape was smirking in a manner that did not bode well. Remus, well Harry couldn't see much of him, but his ears were a bright red and given that the werewolf generally didn't blush, Harry didn't feel that was a good sign.

He shook his head and unshrunk the bags. He was passing out all of the goodies that they had been holding on to and amused himself with the giggling Hermione and Pansy were doing. Slowly he walked over and wrapped his arms around Draco, slipping into his lap.

The twins were enthralled with the Muggle prank products, including the cinnamon gum that was actually extremely hot, the whoopee cushion and the blood capsules. Arthur was playing with the flashlight and exclaiming over the ingenious ways that Muggles made due without magic.

Dudley watched everything with interest. He couldn't get over how all the things that were stupid and ordinary were so fascinating to these people. And yet there were all the things they took for granted, waving the wand and having lights come up or the way food seemed to just appear on the table or how they did that "popping" thing and just went from one place to another. He wondered if there would be a time that he would be like that. The thought didn't frighten him as much as he thought it should.

Just the past couple hours with this group had made him more comfortable. Even thought there were a lot of people and all the kids that had started out so quiet were now running around the house. The group was so affectionate and loud. They really seemed to care about his cousin and were even willing to forgive him. Dudley found himself wanting to be a part of it.

Snape stood finally and excused himself, saying he had to return to Hogwarts before his afternoon classes. This seemed to trigger something as Arthur also said he had to return to work. Colin worked as a photographer doing freelance work and Ginny stayed with the kids most of the time, so they were settling in for some time. Molly disappeared into the kitchen where Harry knew she was going to be talking with Dobby about different recipes. Bill and Charlie both excused themselves to return to work, leaving their wives behind.

By the time everyone had left that was leaving, the house was still crowded. There was Ron, who was on the Chudley Cannons but was currently in the down season, his two kids, Ginny and Colin and their four kids, Molly, Fred and George who had never married, and Charlie's wife Angelina and their two kids.

The day was hectic and fun filled. The group went outside after lunch for a game of Quidditch. Ron was elected the referee, Harry and Draco were of course team Seekers. Fred and George were split onto different teams and, along with Ginny and Angelina, given a handicap so the kids could all compete. The pitch was a special design so the hoops could lower. They stood only a few feet off the ground so if any of the children fell, they wouldn't be hurt badly. The snitch however, was the only thing not charmed to stay in the specially marked ranges. It had the full pitch range since the Seekers were not children and could give them a greater challenge.

Dudley sat with Colin and watched the game with fascination. Slowly the two boys began to talk. Dudley was shocked at all the things he learned that day about his cousin. Colin had blushed as he confessed his stalker-like behavior during his childhood admiration of The-Boy-Who-Lived. When asked about that, the other man gave Dudley a shocked look and launched into an explanation that left Dudley gaping in astonishment. His cousin did all that?

It was an information overloaded young man that went in to dinner that night. If he was especially quiet during the meal, it went unnoticed by the largely overactive group that was left.

The news Snape brought back from Hogwarts was confusion. For some reason, either the magical signature of Dudley, which had yet to be identified, was so close to Harry's that it had been mistaken for the more powerful and younger, known wizard or Dudley had never had any accidental magic. The second seemed to be the most likely as even the twins had magical signatures that were different enough to be identified individually.

When they talked about it, the discussion seemed to confirm it. Due to the Dursleys extreme dislike for Harry, Dudley was spoiled to such an extreme that when he wanted something, he got it. There were no strong emotional outbursts of a true nature to prompt the magical bursts. Dudley had perfected the staged temper tantrums and fake tears by the time he was three, knowing it would get him whatever he wanted, even if what he wanted was Harry's. Or perhaps, especially when what he wanted was Harry's.

When the next Saturday game night rolled around, Harry was amazed at the group that had gathered for it. The twins decided it sounded like great fun and brought their newest line of products, inspired by their gift, of False Flavored Food. There was the chocolates that tasted like well, quite literally, shit, the hot pepper gum they were trying to replicate, Liver Lollys and the one Harry loved the most, lemon drops that tasted like lemons…without the sugar. Snape smirked and bought a bag full from the twins. He had special plans involving a meddlesome, twinkling old man.

Ron had decided to join the group as well. Without practices, he was getting bored around the house and the kids were driving him crazy. While the whole bet and the game sounded too strange to him, it was better than listening to Lavender scream at the kids. He dearly loved her but she was so much easier to tolerate when he was gone most of the day.

Arthur was the last to join the group. He had snuck out leaving a note for his wife. The temptation to watch a Muggle game being played was just far too great. Plus he hoped to be able to play with some of the electronic things the others had mentioned buying.

So it was the large group of people was sitting watching a board game being played. Fred and George were having a ball, shouting out answers not paying any attention to teams, and never getting a single one correct. Dudley sat biting his tongue, trying to not contribute and laughing at some of the answers that the Slytherin team was giving. He had to give them credit, for the pureblood group that they were, they tried very hard. He did have to wonder if they were aware that dragons were considered a myth in the Muggle world. It was no surprise to him that Harry's team won again. He wondered where they were going next time and if perhaps the cute twins would be going with them and if he would be included in this outing.

A/N- No, I am not going to be focusing on Dudley being a wizard. If there is enough interest, maybe a sequel or companion piece later. This is just a plot device to make him more comfortable in the wizard surroundings. 


	11. Museum

Harry entered the kitchen the following Monday nervously. His nervousness only grew when he saw the crowd of people gathered for this trip. Everyone who was there for the last game seemed to have shown for this trip. And they were all grinning at him.

Dudley seemed to be in a hyper mood in spite of the early morning. Snape had talked in length with the Headmaster during the week and it was agreed that Dudley would get private tutoring in the use of magic. A special deal had to be made with the Ministry of Magic to allow it. Harry had even used his pull as "hero" to get permission. So the previous day they had taken him to Diagon Alley and gotten him a wand, basic Potions supplies, first year texts for Charms and Transfiguration and other basic supplies. The look of wonder on Dudley's face reminded Harry fondly of the first time he had visited Diagon Alley with Hagrid.

The group had worked out a Hogwarts and Ministry approved teaching timetable for Dudley. Snape, of course, was teaching him Potions, Harry was to teach him Defense Against Dark Arts, Draco had Transfiguration, Hermione Charms, Remus Care of Magical Creatures and Pansy History of Magic. Pansy had scored almost a perfect score on her NEWTs in History of Magic. Even the Ministry couldn't argue with the line-up of tutors.

Now Dudley was excited to be taking a Portkey that Hermione had arranged. The whole trip had been arranged by Hermione and that alone was enough to make Harry nervous. Somehow, he didn't think the others would allow her to schedule a day at the library but after the amusement park incident, Harry wasn't so sure. In fact, he wondered how he had managed to be allowed to plan the bar trip. 'Probably because Hermione was in on that plan,' he mused.

Hermione reached around and pulled out a large piece of wood that was serving as a Portkey. Everyone squeezed together to touch it and it was only moments later that Harry felt the wrenching feeling as he was pulled along to be deposited outside The Leaky Cauldron. Without commenting, Harry helped Dudley to his feet, remembering his own first experiences with Portkeys. Everyone else seemed to have stayed on their feet during the trip.

Finally, after checking and double-checking that they had everyone and everything, the group headed out the Muggle exit to the street. Once there, they followed Hermione as she caught a bus. They received many strange looks from the other passengers at the large group of red-heads pointing out street lights, neon shop lights, street signs, the people talking on cell phones, and numerous other "fascinating Muggle things" they were able to identify. Remus and Hermione tried futilely to get them to keep it down. Finally, Snape quieted them with a glare.

"I can't believe that look still works," muttered Fred.

"I know, we haven't had classes with him in almost ten years and he still frightens me when he looks at me like that," agreed George. Harry felt the laughter bubble inside him and he snuck a look at Snape who, judging by the smirk on his face had also heard. Their eyes met in amusement before Harry finally looked away, slightly disturbed at "sharing a moment" with Snape.

The sounds of the others faded away as Harry gazed out the window, thoughts swirling in his head. The last few weeks had been amazing. He wasn't surprised by the new depth to his relationship with Draco or with Remus. Severus, however, was a different story. The intensely disturbing kiss aside, his former professor's actions, words and overall attitude had been changing. Harry didn't detect pity, only something else. Something almost protective. He thought about the teddy bear that had taken up a permanent position on the dresser.

"Harry!" The sharp tones of his boyfriend's voice jarred him out of his musings. He realized that the bus had stopped and everyone was waiting for him. He had been so lost in his thoughts; he had completely tuned out everything around him. His face turned a bright red as he quickly followed his boyfriend off the bus.

It was several minutes before he realized where they were. Then it was only the whines from his cousin that caused him to look up. They were standing in front of a large museum in Muggle London. He let out a groan.

"The museum Hermione?" he whined.

"Yes Harry," she said with a smirk. Harry's eyes narrowed at how similar it was to Snape's smirks. "It is a great way to show these pure-bloods all about Muggle history and heritage."

Harry rolled his eyes and tried another whine. "But Hermione, we used to go all the time in primary school. I wanted to do things I never did before." He pouted at the girl who simply giggled at him.

Sulking, Harry trailed after the group, pointedly ignoring the smirk Snape was giving him. They paid the entrance fee and made their way in.

Several hours passed. For Hermione and Remus they passed in a blur. The Weasley group was torn between fascination at the items on display, reading the full descriptions for everything, and watching what the other museum patrons were doing and how they used cell-phones and even computers. For Severus, Draco and Pansy it was an extremely eye-opening experience. The beautiful artwork that was on display, the things the Muggles had managed to build and develop over time purely without the use of magic and the manners in which they were developed. Draco couldn't help but comment on the fact that in some ways, perhaps the Muggles were more intelligent than wizards, after all, wizards still used the quills and ink pots while Muggles had gone beyond that nearly a century earlier. Plus, there was all the electronic stuff that was just so fascinating.

Perhaps wizards had the strength and the power that was fueled by their magic but they certainly didn't seem to have the imagination and drive to advance.

Hermione passed on the old Muggle saying, "Necessity is the Mother of invention." Draco and Severus pondered the saying in silence for quite some time before agreeing. It certainly seemed to work for the Muggles.

None seemed to notice the lack of participation from two members of the group who were trailing behind. At least, not until their whining became louder and more synchronized.

"Oh for heavens sake!" exclaimed Snape. "If I didn't know better, I would swear that the BOTH of you were related to James Potter."

The girls started giggling as Snape rounded upon the two cousins.

"Now Severus," chided Remus softly. "James hardly ever whined. When he got bored, you know as well as I that he started planning. James bored was something to be avoided unless you wanted some spectacular pranks."

Everyone watched Snape shudder slightly. "Too true. Sadly however, I do not picture Lily as being nearly this _whiney_," he snarled.

Remus laughed as Harry and Dudley both tried to cower and sulk at the same time. The results reminded the entire group of a pair of five year olds.

"Then I would say it is a good thing you weren't around when she was pregnant," he said with a chuckle. "I believe Sirius and I had a running bet on as to whether James was going to strangle her or lock her in a room until the baby was born."

Harry perked up slightly at hearing stories about his mother. He was always hearing about his father and how much he looked like him. This was the first time, other than his eyes, that Harry was told he was similar to his mother. Although, on second thought, he wasn't sure it was a good thing that he shared with her.

It was from this disgusted thought that he was jerked out of by the long arm wrapping around his waist. With a smile he gazed into Draco's eyes.

"Tell you what love, why don't you and Dudley go…elsewhere and spend some time. Just make sure you are back before this place closes," he suggested with a smile.

Harry beamed at his boyfriend only to be brought back down in the very next second with the chorus of dissention from the rest of the group, the only exception being his cousin. Even Remus was shaking his head in the negative.

"Why not?" he whined.

"Because Mr. Potter," said Snape with a truly evil grin. "You wanted the childhood experience, families and all that nonsense, then you will get it. The enjoyable along with the unpleasant. And since you dragged us to that idiotic 'park' then it is only just that you join the rest of us in this place. Personally, I hope with every fiber of my being that you enjoy this day every bit as much I did that trip." Slowly Snape made his way towards Harry until he was standing right in front of him.

Harry was torn between wanting to stare up at him with defiance and wanting to scuff his feet. The snickers coming from the sea of redheads was not helping his situation at all.

"Um…Er…okay sir," he mumbled, choosing to focus on a point somewhere in the middle of the other man's chest. He felt a slight tinge of shame at the way he had tricked everyone into the amusement park. Especially when he thought of how wonderful Snape had been, getting the bear for him, the "potion incident" as they now called it, and defending him in the bar not that he thought too hard on the methods used. Harry bit his lip and resolved to try not to whine any more on this trip.

A gentle hand landed on his shoulder. Harry looked up to see Remus smiling at him. "While I may have phrased it a bit differently Harry, I have to say that I do agree with Severus. We are on a _family_ outing and it should be experienced as such."

Harry paused as those words washed over him. Family. He liked the way it sounded. Snape had said it as well. Not as nicely but still, in a way, he had called them a family. He had taken care of Harry when he was sick, listened to him talk, defended him against an outsider and really, wasn't that what family did? He looked at the twins and Ron. The Weasley's didn't speak with Percy for three years but when Percy was injured, not once did the estrangement get mentioned when everyone was waiting at St. Mungo's for the boy to get better. They were family and that was all that mattered.

So did that mean Snape was family? Slowly he looked up at his former professor. Their eyes met for a long time both gazes steady and intense. Even the twins didn't seem inclined to break the moment.

"Did you mean it?" Harry whispered.

Snape seemed to know what Harry was referring to. He gave a short nod. Harry pulled out of his boyfriend's light embrace and launched himself into Snape's arms. The older man held himself stiffly but his arms still encircled Harry. Several seconds passed before Harry felt two more pairs of arms around them. He looked up to see Remus and Draco embracing the both of them. Next thing Harry knew, Pansy and Hermione had their arms around the entire group and Harry knew he was being hugged by his 'sisters' who also happened to be crying.

There was a long silence, before it was interrupted by three voices, seemingly in unison shouting "Group hug!" before the whole group was swallowed by the Weasleys. Harry started snickering when he felt Snape stiffening in annoyance. He looked around to realize that even Dudley and Arthur had been pulled into the hug and they were making a rather large spectacle of themselves right in the middle of the museum.

"Enough!" snarled Snape having reached the end of his tolerance levels. Dudley and the Weasleys quickly pulled away. With one last squeeze, Hermione and Pansy also pulled back, wiping their eyes.

Harry whispered "Thank you," before he turned to wrap himself around Draco. He braced himself to fake having the time of his life.

With a smile plastered on his face he turned to the group and began heading towards the next display. Something to do with a large suit of armor. He smothered a yawn, bored, as it was rather unimpressive compared to the ones at Hogwarts. And this one wouldn't even move.

Several displays later and Harry was starting to feel petulant again. His feet were dragging and once again he found himself at the back of the group with Dudley. The twins appeared to be having the time of their lives.

Finally, after an endless day, the museum announced its closing and Harry and Dudley practically raced for the exit. They caught a bus back to The Leaky Cauldron and from there everyone returned to the house. The Weasleys were chattering excitedly the entire time.

It was several hours later when everyone started to filter back to their own homes that Hermione was found to be closeted away in one of the many unused rooms of the house with the twins. The matching looks of glee on the twins' faces made Harry quite nervous and he wasn't sure if he even wanted to know. He nibbled on his lip and decided that if Hermione was part of it, then it wouldn't involve anything truly bad and brushed it off. 


	12. The End

Disclaimer: Oh yeah, they are mine, mine all mine. I also own some property in Arizona right on the ocean, a really nice bridge, the crown jewels and ...oops, here the nice people come with my meds. They insist that JKR owns all rights to Harry Potter.

Screeches of outrage, triumph and laughter rang through the air at the house the following game night. It was a very disgruntled group of Slytherins that later found themselves seeking sleeping arrangements outside of their normal rooms.

Harry lay alone in his bed. He was too furious with the Slytherin win to even miss the presence of his lover. He knew they had cheated somehow, he just couldn't figure out how. In fact, tonight they had used yet another version of the Trivia Pursuit game. And while they all, especially Draco, seemed to be enjoying their time in the Muggle world, Harry just Iknew/I there was no way that Draco knew the apocalyptic event that had the internet abbreviation of TEOTWAWKI was "The end of the world as we know it." It just wasn't possible and Harry was determined to figure out how they cheated.

It was a very sullen group that gathered for breakfast the next day, with the exception of a cheerful Dudley and a perpetually, overly cheerful house-elf. Within hours, the ice was thawing between Remus and Severus; the gentle werewolf couldn't stand seeing the snarling of his mate. Shortly after, the glaciers further melted with the making up between Pansy and Hermione. Harry however, was not nearly as forgiving. He was determined to figure out what Draco had done.

Even when the blond showed up with a box of chocolate frogs, which Harry accepted coolly before shutting the door in his lover's face. Hours later Draco returned with a large bouquet of flowers, that Harry accepted with a nod of his head before giving them over to Dobby to take care of. So it went for the rest of the day, every few hours Draco would return with another gift, a proclamation of love, both of which Harry accepted before closing the door in the other man's face.

By evening, Hermione and Remus had started to plead Draco's case, telling Harry how miserable he was making his boyfriend. Harry felt guilty at their words, but stood firm. He would let Draco back in as soon as the other man confessed to how they had cheated.

The weekend passed extremely slowly. Draco's attempts to make up to Harry getting more and more lavish. The house was filled with flowers, chocolate of every type in each room, including large bags of M & Ms which Draco told Harry he got himself at a Muggle store. Clothing was building up, both Muggle and wizarding, to the point that Harry began to think they would have to add another closet to the room. There were toys of all types, wizarding and Muggle. Harry almost broke down when he was given a large box of Legos. It was very difficult for him to remain angry when he was given a fancy sticker book and several packs of stickers. It was obvious that Draco was spending a fair amount of time traveling the Muggle world doing his shopping.

By the time Monday came around, even Pansy and Dudley and Severus had started arguing Draco's case. Pansy however, shifted her gaze when Harry asked how they won the game the other night. Harry knew he was correct and he steeled himself to continue to give Draco the cold-shoulder.

Still, a deal was a deal. So he joined Remus and Hermione in the kitchen. They were all dressed according to the deal. The Slytherins came into the kitchen with the leashes that would be attached when they reached Diagon Alley.

Silently, the group Apparated to the meeting point. There the leashes were put on to a glaring group of Gryffindors. Dudley had Flooed to The Leaky Cauldron and was meeting up with them. It was the first time he had been there since they had gotten him his wand and he was in just as much awe as before.

As they made their way through the Alley, they drew a large crowd. Eventually Remus and Hermione relaxed and began to go with the flow. Hermione even convinced Pansy to take them in to Flourish and Botts where she spent far too much time perusing the books for Harry's comfort. But when given the option to go outside and wait, he simply glared at Draco and declined.

Severus spent a good portion of the time smirking at each of the sad looking Gryffindors. He did however, have the self-preservation to not say anything. But, while Hermione and Remus relaxed and browsed the books, Dudley was wandering and even showing some interest in a Charms text, Harry was sullenly glaring at his partner. He had come very close to hexing some unfortunate soul who had dared to take a photograph of the group. At that point Severus had confiscated Harry's wand snarling that he would get it back when he grew up.

Slowly the group wound there way down to where Weasley Wizard Wheezes was located, but agreement, their final location before returning home. When they got there it took nearly the entire group to restrain Severus. Even Harry found himself drawn into the fray, protecting the twin menaces. Covering their front windows was photographs of all of their trips. A picture of a giant Penguin with his arm around Snape, a sopping wet Draco and Severus stalking away from the water ride, Severus playing the ring toss game, Draco and Harry with arms thrown in the air during one of the more wild rides, Remus and Severus, arms around each other as the looked through a book in the mall, and the most damning photo of all, Harry being thoroughly kissed by Severus while Remus and Draco each sucked on a side of his neck. It was this picture that caused Harry to spin and advance dangerously on Hermione. He was jerked back when he reached the end of the leash being held by Draco who was advancing on the twins with murder in his eyes.

Harry spun towards his former professor. "Severus, give me my wand," he said, his voice low.

"No way Potter, they are mine," the man snarled.

"I don't want the twins. I want that little…witch," he snarled back.

"What do you mean?" the black eyes focused on him intently.

"I mean, she is the one that took them and gave them to those two menaces. You can hardly expect them to not take advantage of it, but SHE is the one…" he drifted off, unable to continue.

Sensing the rising threat, Pansy and Hermione exchanged looks before Apparating away. Harry nearly screamed in frustration at having the object for his outlet of days of anger and aggravations suddenly disappear. He decided that Severus' goal of the twins would make an excellent consolation prize. When he turned back to go after them, he discovered that they were also missing, along with his cousin.

Remus was torn between laughter and dismay at the events that were unfolding. The photos were wonderful and captured all the recent events wonderfully. His own personal favorite was the one with him and Severus and Harry in the embrace in the museum and he made a mental note to request a copy for himself. However, others were rather mortifying, especially for the two parties that prided themselves on keeping out of the public eye as much as possible. He knew he was going to have to run interference or risk the destruction of the shop as the two furious wizards attempted to find their targets. And it was clear that Draco was not going to be much assistance as he was also sporting a murderous expression.

Quietly, he transfigured the robes that he and Harry were wearing into something more acceptable and removed the collars they were wearing. He rested a hand on Harry's shoulder and felt the younger man shudder as he drew in his magic.

"Severus," Remus approached his mate. "Why don't you and Draco go back to the house. Harry and I will take down the pictures and join you in a few minutes." He didn't even flinch as the steely gaze of the Potions Master turned on him.

A couple of loud pops later, and Harry and Remus were standing alone in the shop. Surprisingly, the patrons of Diagon Alley had decided it was in their best interests to not enter the shop filled with enraged and powerful wizards. Remus locked the door and turned the sign in the window over to read "Closed" before turning back to the young wizard.

"Just take down the photos Harry," he said softly as he started working on one of the windows. It didn't take the two long before all the photos had been removed.

Harry heard noise from one of the back rooms. After all the pictures had been taken down, he realized he had calmed enough to talk to the twins. He carefully made his way down the hallway to the twins personal quarters.

All of his hard earned calm fled when he heard the conversation in the other room. Dudley was discussing the new Charms book he had picked up, and some of the charms that he had already learned thanks to his wonderful Charms instructor.

Harry saw red. He Apparated back to the house in a wave of fury.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy!" he bellowed as he reached the house. The blonde entered the room, his face pale.

"Yes Harry?" he asked.

"The Protean Charm?" Harry asked, his voice shaking in anger.

"Er…a modified form," answered Draco, his face growing even whiter, one hand reaching behind him for the doorknob.

"How did it work?" Harry snarled.

"Well, Dudley would write the answers on a piece of paper and it would appear on the paper that each of us had," Draco explained nervously.

Neither noticed the whoosh of the Floo during their discussion. It wasn't until Dudley interrupted.

"Harry, don't blame him. It was me," he muttered.

Harry turned on his cousin, eyes flaming. "Why?"

"Um, because I REALLY didn't want to suffer through another day like the museum. Whatever you did to them, I think they wanted to make you pay," Dudley was looking at Harry's feet.

"So you helped them cheat? Damn! I am surrounded by Slytherins!" Harry growled.

"Well, sort of. Draco insisted that he was enjoying the trips and everything, he just hated losing," Harry looked up at his boyfriend at this. Draco nodded, hopeful.

"We agree that we want to continue the trips, but there are other games, I even picked one up yesterday. Something called Pictionary that I thought we could play, but just not have the outings based on the games anymore. And maybe everyone can agree on the place, because I saw a paper booklet…I think Hermione called it a pamphlet, about a Lego world and Severus and Pansy and Remus and I all think it would be an okay place to go to, and Severus found one about the Tower of London and wanted to visit there and we are mostly having fun, but wanted to do everything together," Draco broke off his ramble nervously.

Harry stood there in a stunned silence. He looked back and forth between Dudley and Draco.

"That's pretty much what Draco told me before I agreed to this. I also suggested that maybe a circus would be good. I know you used to always look so upset when we came back from there. I think Professor Snape might be willing to go to that…as long as we keep the clowns away from him," Dudley finished his own ramble with a wry grin.

Harry felt overwhelmed. He didn't know if he should be angry or happy or what emotion he should be feeling. Finally, he settled for kissing his boyfriend senseless. Dudley watched, smiling, as the blond picked up his cousin and raced up the stairs.

When Remus arrived back at the house, followed shortly by the girls and almost immediately followed by the arrival of the twins, Dudley informed them all with a grin that Draco and Harry would probably not be seen until the following day.

Hermione squealed in delight that they had finally made up, pestering Dudley until he told her the whole story. He then found out why the others in the house hid tales of misdoing from the young witch as she scolded him for twenty minutes solid about cheating. Then, as her scolding ran out, she flung her arms around him and gave him a big hug, thanking him for fixing the last of the problems.

Dudley found himself alone once again in the room, the others having fled as Hermione had wound herself up for the lecture. The twins entered, cautiously looking around before coming in fully.

"Um, is it strange that I find you two the only sane ones?" Dudley asked.

The twins started laughing, each looping an arm through the newcomer and offering samples of chocolates and other "tasty treats." And so it was that Muggle Mondays become a regular event in the Potter household. Preceded by the Friday night Game Nights with the person or team that won choosing the Muggle event of their preference. 


End file.
